That Awkward Thing Called A Love Triangle
by Anna146
Summary: How will Zoe cope as she realises Nick and Yvonne are engaged to get married. Will she stand back and let them get married happily or will she interfere and fight to get her man back.
1. Chapter 1

**That Awkward Thing Called A Love Triangle**

_Hey everyone this is my first ever fic as the only writing I've ever done is the creative writing your forced to do in English class. None of the characters belong to me, they belong to the BBC. Hope you enjoy this story. All mistakes are mine and all constructive criticism is appreciated to make me a better writer. Thanks. Anna._

* * *

The digital clock on the dashboard changed to 6.38. Nick smiled to himself as he was 22 minutes early for his shift which as Clinical Lead gives off a good impression to the rest of his staff. Walking towards the ED entrance he noticed Zoe having her morning cigarette. He frowned a little as he hated that she still smoked especially right beside the no smoking sign but also because she had arrived to work earlier than him.

"Morning Dr Hanna, see you still haven't kicked that filthy habit." Zoe stood taking another drag before she replied "morning Mr Jordan and as I fondly remember you quite enjoyed the odd bit of filth" as she winked at him.

Nick quickly responded, "Zoe, my office, 5 minutes" and with that Nick was already at reception collecting his messages before he stormed down the corridor to his office.

Zoe just tutted taking another drag with a slight smile on her face wondering what Nick wanted to talk to her about. Zoe finished her cigarette and walked up towards Noel at reception.

"He's a little ray of sunshine today, isn't he?" said Zoe.

"Well I'd like to hope so" replied Noel.

"I was being sarcastic Noel" Zoe said with raised eyebrows. "Why what do you know?" Zoe questioned. Noel tried to dodge the question by shuffling some patient files and pretending to type on the computer.

"Noellll" Zoe said in a more serious tone.

"Ok, ok, ok, but you didn't hear it from me ok?" replied Noel.

"Ok" said Zoe.

"Well you know the way Yvonne was shot last week."

"Yes I know Noel, I helped treat her. Hurry up" Zoe said as she looked at her watch.

"Apparently Mr J proposed to her the other night, as..."

"Oh my god" exclaimed Zoe as she now felt embarrassed about her conversation just minutes ago with Nick.

"I know right, amazing news" replied Noel. "To be honest I always thought yous' two would sort out your ways but hey ho" Noel said.

However by this stage Zoe was nearly running to the toilets. She walked into a cubicle and sat on the toilet seat. She just sat there, thinking about what she had thrown away and how happy Nick and Yvonne where going to be together as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. 15 minutes later her pager began to buzz and this woke her up from her daydream. "Damn" she muttered as she wiped away the tears with her hands. Zoe slid the bolt across and made her way towards the mirrors. Just as Zoe began fixing her makeup Linda walked in.

"Zoe we've been looking for you everywhere, apparently Mr Jordan required you in his office 20 minutes ago but you never showed up" Linda said.

"Em yeah, I know, I wasn't feeling the best so I needed a few minutes to sort myself out" Zoe replied.

Linda looked at Zoe more closely and realised she had been crying. "Oh my gosh, you've found out haven't you? Come here" Linda said as she pulled Zoe in for a hug, rubbing her back as she felt Zoe burst into tears.

* * *

_I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and tell me what you think Anna._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Thanks to TassB, Buttons10 and Chrissieee for your lovely reviews. They motivated me to write another chapter tonight. And thanks to everyone who has favourited the story and favourited me as an author_

_I'm not a medical expert, I hope to go on to be an expert in business therefore all mistakes are mine however I'm going to try and get the medical stuff as correct as possible through a little research if needed. Again all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy, Anna._

* * *

"You ready yet" Linda said as Zoe dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "I could go and get your makeup bag cause all I have is this lipgloss" as Linda pulled a pink lipgloss from her scrubs pocket.

"No I'll be fine" said Zoe, grabbing the lipgloss and smothering her lips with the wand. "What's the point in reapplying my eye makeup if we both know that this won't be the last time today I'll be having a cry" Zoe said.

"I better get going before Tess has another reason to sack me" Linda replied not knowing what else to say. She walked over to Zoe again putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll be ok, and if you want we can go out tonight and get drunk. There's plenty more fish in the sea, eh" Linda said as she walked out the door and back down to the nurses' station as Zoe whispered "but I want that fish."

Zoe straightened out her clothes and decided to head outside for another cigarette before she had to face patients and even worse, Nick. Zoe had just lit her cigarette when an ambulance turned round the corner and parked right beside her at the entrance.

Jeff got out of the driver seat and shouted over to Zoe "alright princess" as he opened the back door for Dixie to get out along with the patient.

"Hey Zo, this is Lily Jones, 14 years old. Was knocked over on her way to school" said Dixie.

"Right ok Dixie, wheel her into Resus" Zoe shouted as she threw her cigarette to the ground and then stood on it with her Christian Louboutin heel.

Dixie and Jeff pushed the trolley into Resus to be greeted by Linda, Charlie and Sam, as Zoe hurried in after them.

"Ok everyone this is Lily Jones, 14 years old and you where knocked over on your way to school, weren't you sweetheart?" Dixie said. Lily nodded and replied "yes" as she was conscious. Dixie continued "GCS is 14. BP is 140 over 90. And she said she was sick after it happened."

"Right ok, thank you Dixie" Zoe smiled at her and then ordered "can I have 5 milligrams of morphine and a full trauma series."

Linda drew up the morphine and said "ok sweetheart this is just to make the pain go away."

Just then Nick walked into Resus. Zoe turned round to see who had entered and then turned back quickly to give Linda a nervous look.

"Ah, Dr Hanna, I didn't realise you where busy. I was expecting you in my office half an hour ago" Nick said as Zoe cut him off.

"Yes I am busy, as this is an emergency department and we can't dictate when people are going to be ill so when I am free, I will pop by your office for that chat" Zoe said as she went back to examining Lily.

Nick stood there for a couple of seconds watching his staff work while thinking to himself what had made Zoe's mood change from the happy, cheery self she was half an hour ago when she was outside puffing on her cigarette.

As Nick walked out of Resus, he bumped into Yvonne. "What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I have my check-up appointment sure" she replied as she kissed him passionately on the lips. "I may be here a bit early but it's so boring at home watching Jeremy Kyle, so I thought if you weren't particularly busy we could go for a quick cuppa." She smiled and looked around to see that they weren't rushed off their feet. "I'm sure Zoe could manage for an hour or so" Yvonne said.

Nick hesitated for a minute looking round the ED before replying. "Ok, you've twisted my arm. Let's head up to the canteen" he said as he smiled and looked lovingly into her eyes. They walked hand in hand towards the lift before Nick quickly let go of Yvonne's hand and said "better tell Zoe, she's in charge." Yvonne sighed and sat on the chair beside the lift.

Nick walked back into Resus. "Zoe you're in charge. I'm just going up to the canteen for a quick coffee with Yvonne"

"You're going off shift" Zoe said bitterly.

"Yes" Nick replied "as we are not particularly busy and I think yous' can cope without me for an hour" he chuckled as Charlie walked past him.

"Fine, do whatever you want" replied Zoe, looking at Linda and shaking her head in annoyance.

And with that Nick walked back out of Resus towards Yvonne. "Hey Mrs Jordan to be" he said.

"Hmmm, I like that" said Yvonne, "has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" she asked.

"Course it does" Nick muttered not fully concentrating as he was thinking about what had got Zoe in such a touchy mood.

At the canteen Nick ordered his usual, an espresso, while Yvonne got a latte. Nick sat there staring into space until Yvonne broke the silence. "Nick" she said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Nick replied.

"You're away from that place for 5 minutes and you can't take your mind off work mode. What are you going to be like on our honeymoon, as I warn you now, I want to get away from this country to somewhere warm and sunny, so you'll have to learn to let go of this place for at least a week" she grinned. "Seriously Nick, what's on your mind?"

They hadn't been going out for very long, maybe 6 months at the most, so Nick was impressed that she knew when something was bothering him.

"It's nothing really. It's stupid to be honest" said Nick.

"I don't care how stupid it is, I love you and I'm going to be your wife soon, so go on, spill" Yvonne said.

"Well I was just thinking about Zoe as she has been really off with me this morning" replied Nick.

"So let me get this straight" said Yvonne, "your all worked up because your ex is acting differently towards you".

"Not differently" Nick said "just not her normal self".

"Well maybe she's not her normal self as she has found out that her ex is about to get married to a hot, attractive copper" Yvonne replied as she winked and then reached over the table to kiss Nick, who responded and kissed her back.

Eventually they pulled away and Nick started to talk again. "Maybe, but I haven't had the chance to tell her yet, I was going to tell her this morning but she was called away to treat a patient."

"Well you tell me how good you staff are at gossiping, maybe she found out through the rumour mill" Yvonne said as she smiled proudly trying to figure out who could have possibly spilled there secret to Zoe. "Who all did you tell about us?" said Yvonne.

"Just Charlie" replied Nick. "He knew something was up when I arrived in the next morning with a smile from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat".

"There you go then" Yvonne said. "Charlie's told someone, who's told someone, who decided it would be nice to tell Zoe".

"Nicely solved, Sherlock" Nick said sarcastically.

Yvonne just looked at Nick hurt, before saying "I was only trying to help".

"I know, I'm sorry" Nick replied before taking hold of her hands and leaning across the table for another long, romantic kiss.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please keep reviewing guys. Thanks, Anna._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm overwhelmed by the positive response I've received for this story. Thanks guys :) It's really helping me to keep writing. Again all mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy :) Anna._

* * *

Back in Resus Zoe and Linda were monitoring Lily. Zoe had told Sam to find some work in cubicles as she wasn't needed in Resus, unless another trauma came in. Linda was tidying away equipment while Zoe just leaned against a workbench.

"Who does he think he is?" Zoe asked Linda. "All his time here, he has never once walked off shift to get a quick coffee" Zoe said raising her hands to do the inverta comma action when she said the words quick coffee.

"Maybe he's mellowing" replied Linda. "I know this is not what you want to hear right now, but Yvonne seems nice and if she's making Nick happy then maybe you should just try to be happy for them too."

Zoe said nothing and decided to walk over to Lily's bed to check her status. Linda decided to speak again as she saw Zoe head for the door. "Don't forget I'm taking you out tonight for drinks whether you like it or not."

Zoe smiled. "Thanks Linda. I'm away for a smoke. Page me if anything changes with Lily."

"Ok, will do" replied Linda.

Outside the ED entrance Zoe opened her cigarette carton only to find that she had no cigarettes left. "Great" Zoe muttered to herself. She stormed back into the ED and walked into the staffroom. Zoe grabbed her bag and walked back out shouting to Noel, "Hey Noel, I'm out of cigarettes, I'm just nipping out to the shops, and I'll be back in 5 minutes. Tell Dylan he's in charge if you see him, ok."

"Righteo, Dr Hanna" Noel shouted down the corridor at her.

On her way back however, Zoe got stuck at some roadworks and sat waiting for 20 minutes before she could get driving again towards the hospital. As she got out of her car, she was paged by Linda. Zoe quickly locked her door and ran towards resus. Arriving at resus Zoe looked round to see that Lily was stable. "You paged?" Zoe questioned.

"Yes" said Linda. "Lily's mother is waiting in the relatives room for you and Nicks on the warpath. He found out you left during your shift and left Dylan in charge."

Zoe took a deep breath. "Haven't even had a proper cigarette since this morning" Zoe sighed.

"Seems like you won't be having one anytime soon" Linda laughed.

"Not funny" replied Zoe as she tried to give Linda the evils before she cracked a smile and managed to laugh.

"Ahhh" Zoe moaned. "I just wish this day was over already, and its only just beginning."

"I'm telling you Zo, just think of tonight when we'll be getting drunk and finding you a new man" Linda winked at her.

"Better go and face the music" Zo said as she walked out of resus and down the corridor to the relatives room. Zoe opened the door to find a worried woman sitting twiddling her thumbs. "Mrs Jones" said Zoe.

"Yes" replied the woman.

"Hi, I'm Dr Hanna and I've been treating Lily" Zoe said.

"How is she?" Mrs Jones asked worryingly.

"She's a very lucky girl, Mrs Jones. We've carried out various scans and they've come back all clear. We're just going to monitor her for a little while longer before she can go home" Zoe replied.

"Can I see her?" the woman asked.

"Of course. She's asleep right now but you can sit and wait by her bedside if you like" said Zoe. Zoe then proceeded to get up while Mrs Jones done the same and followed her to resus. "Linda, this is Mrs Jones, Lily's mum. She's going to sit and wait at Lily's bedside, if you could get her a seat. Thanks" Zoe said.

Zoe walked out of resus and accidently bumped into Nick. "Ah, Dr Hanna, finally" Nick said. "My office, now" he barked.

Zoe walked behind Nick to his office. Nick then walked round the back of his desk to sit on his chair. "Take a seat please" Nick said. Zoe simply done as he said, and sat down on one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Ok" Nick said. "As you know I wanted to talk to you this morning."

"Yes" replied Zoe. "And as you know, I was busy with a patient."

"Yes, well you aren't anymore and as you are here now I have something I need to tell you."

"Nick, save it. I already know."

You do?" Nick asked.

"Yeah and I'm happy for you both. You deserve happiness Nick, especially after how I treated you. Hopefully she'll be able to give you what you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick questioned as he began to frown.

"Just that she'll probably be able to give you a child, unlike me" Zoe whispered the last part.

"Her name's Yvonne and I'm not bothered if she gives me a child or not. As long as were healthy and happy that's all that matters to me." Nick began to smile as he thought of his bright future with Yvonne.

"Right, well if that's all you wanted to say I'm going to go back and treat some patients" said Zoe as she went to get up out of her seat.

"Eh, hold on their Zo" Nick said,

Zoe sighed and sat back down in the chair. "There's the little matter of you going off shift and leaving Dr Keogh in charge" Nick continued.

"That's rich, coming from you. He's as qualified as me so I don't see the problem" Zoe barked.

"I'm going to ignore that first comment and the problem is, is that I left you in charge and there was a patient on the verge of breaching. Zoe I'm going to be very busy these next couple of months with the wedding so I need to know that I can trust you and that you are on board and ready to help me when I need it, so that we don't have Henry breathing down are necks."

"Right, yes, ok, of course" Zoe stammered at the thought of Nick busily organising his wedding to Yvonne. Zoe just sat there staring into space.

"Zoe, I know this may be hard for you, so just say, ok" said Nick.

"No, no I'm fine" Zoe said. "We've been apart now for ages and we've both moved on, so of course I'll be there to help you when you need it" said Zoe as she flashed Nick a false smile.

"Good" Nick beamed. "Thanks Zoe" Nick shouted as Zoe headed out the door.

* * *

Don't know if it was good or not :S I promise chapter 4 will be more dramatic. Keep reviewing guys. Anna


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. Another chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. Again all mistakes are mine and I hope you's enjoy. Anna :)_

* * *

Zoe tuned round the corner to reception to awkwardly bump into Yvonne. "Hey Yvonne" Zoe said surprised. "How you feeling?"

"Hi Zoe" replied Yvonne. "I feel a lot better than I did last week. Thanks" smiled Yvonne.

"Awwk that's good" Zoe said. "Let me see the ring." Yvonne shoved her hand in front of Zoe's face. Zoe gasped. "Ahh..." Zoe stuttered as she was speechless. Finally Zoe managed to gather some words. "It's beautiful" said Zoe as she tried to smile. "You're a very lucky woman" Zoe continued as she went in to give Yvonne a hug.

By this stage Tess had overheard Zoe gasping and had wandered over to see what was wrong. "Yvonne congratulations" Tess said rather loudly and then Sam, Linda, Big Mac, Tom and Noel began to walk towards Yvonne and offer there congratulations.

"I think a drink down the Bull and Gate is in order" said Big Mac.

"Only if Mr J's paying" replied Noel.

"I'm sure I can persuade him" said Yvonne.

"Wahay" Noel cheered as everyone was still round Yvonne a little happier as they had something to look forward to after their shift.

"I'll see yous late guys" said Yvonne as she waved goodbye and walked down the corridor to Nick's office.

Zoe dragged Linda into the staffroom by her scrubs top. "Zoe, what's wrong" Linda said fixing her scrubs top.

"She's wearing my ring" Zoe exclaimed.

"What" Linda replied.

"She's wearing my ring" Zoe repeated.

"Ahh, Zoe, come here pet" Linda said as she walked over to Zoe to give her a comforting hug. "I know it's hard. I know it should have been your ring and that you should be with him but you've got to let him go" Linda continued.

"No" Zoe shouted.

"Yes" Linda shouted back. "He's happy with Yvonne, so leave them be. You had your chance so let her have hers now ok."

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. She's wearing the engagement ring Nick gave to me when we were engaged" Zoe said.

"Oh my god" Linda said shocked.

"I know right" replied Zoe. Zoe decided to sit down on the sofa to try and get her head round what she had just seen.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" asked Linda. "I mean, are you sure it's your ring."

"I'm sure" Zoe replied. "18 carat white gold, diamond, solitaire. My ring, Linda. Mine."

"Wow" Linda said still shocked. "He's hardly that poor that he has to reuse engagement rings" Linda chuckled.

"Not funny Linda" Zoe said. "What I'm I going to do" continued Zoe.

"Well, I think you've got 3 options. Firstly, confront Nick about the ring. Secondly, tell Yvonne the truth that the ring was yours first and thirdly just don't say anything at all and let them get happily married. Personally I would go for options 1 or 3 but it's really up to you, but please Zoe, don't make a fool of yourself, ok" Linda said.

The clock was reaching 5 and the gang where getting ready to head to the pub. Noel, Big Mac, Tess, Charlie and Lenny decided to leave already and met Yvonne on their way out. "Mr Jordan's still in his office sweetheart" said Big Mac. "Thanks" Yvonne said as she made her way to Nick's office.

Dylan decided that Dervla needed her dinner and a walk so gave the pub a miss as usual. While Tom had decided to wait on Sam as she grabbed her coat and bag from the staffroom.

This left just Zoe and Linda in the staffroom. "Think I'll leave my keys in my locker" said Zoe. "I plan on getting seriously wasted tonight."

"Ok" replied Linda. "But if you do, please don't make a fool of yourself, I know what you can get like. No dancing on tables. No drunken calls or texts. Actually maybe I should just take your phone now."

"I think I'll be fine" smiled Zoe "but thanks for looking out for me. Plus I'll need it for all the numbers I'm going to collect tonight" Zoe winked as she was just about to head out the door as she saw Nick and Yvonne walking past all loved up with Nick resting his hand round her lower back and Yvonne placing her hand in his suit jacket, just like she used to do.

Linda caught up with Zoe as she had stood at the doorway for a few seconds. Linda noticed that Nick and Yvonne walking past had startled Zoe.

"Zoeee" Linda said. "Come on, you have to let him go."

"I don't think I can Linda" Zoe said as her bottom lip began to tremble. "I need to speak to him, tonight."

"Well I'm just gonna wish you good luck with that, cause I think I can see where this is gonna go" Linda replied.

And with that Linda and Zoe walked arm in arm towards the pub.

* * *

_I don't know if Zoe got a ring or not but I thought I would add some extra drama. Will Zoe say anything to Nick or Yvonne about the ring, or will she leave it? And what will she say to Nick if she gets the chance to speak to him? Next chapter will be everyone at the pub. Hope you enjoyed it and please review guys. Anna_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the latest chapter. Hope you's enjoy. All mistakes are mine and a great big thank you to everyone who reviews, love yous all :) Anna._

* * *

Zoe and Linda were walking towards the pub when Zoe spotted Nick and Yvonne walking a few hundred metres in front of them. "I need to speak to him" Zoe said. "I'll catch up with him before he goes into the pub." Zoe continued. "Hurry up, walk a little faster please."

"Zoe, I can't in these heels."

"Linda I need you to take Yvonne inside and get her a drink so it's just me and Nick! Mr Jordan" Zoe shouted as she had gathered up a bit more speed and was only metres away from them now.

Nick turned round to see who was calling him; however he would recognise that voice from anywhere. "Ah, Dr Hanna, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I just need to speak to you briefly about that audit before I forget" Zoe said.

"Right, ok then" said Nick with a puzzled look on his face. By this stage Linda had nearly caught up and was walking towards the 3 of them. "Linda, take Yvonne in and get her a drink along with everyone else" as he whipped out his wallet and produced a crisp 50 pound note. Linda and Yvonne walked into the pub with Linda holding onto Yvonne as she could still barely walk in her heels.

"So Zoe, what do you want to talk about as I am fully aware that there is no audit and if there was, you'd be the last person I'd expect to be doing one" Nick chuckled.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it. Why is Yvonne wearing my ring?" Zoe asked.

"Oh" Nick replied.

"Yes, oh" Zoe said. "Come on, I'm waiting."

Nick paused for a minute. "I was tidying as you know how much I can't stand mess" Nick tried to smile. "And well I found the box. So I opened it and was admiring the ring and it made me think of the beautiful woman who should have still had it." This made Zoe smile a little.  
"I sat on the bed and thought about what I'd lost and how stupid and stubborn I had been. I must have been thinking for well over half an hour. I hadn't even realised Yvonne had came back home. She came into the bedroom and saw I had the box in my hand and put two and two together..."

"And got a marriage proposal" Zoe butted in.

"It wasn't like that" Nick said.

"I don't need the whole ins and outs" said Zoe bitterly.

"But I wasn't planning on purposing. If anything I was planning on breaking up with her."

"Then why don't you" shouted Zoe. "I still love you, so leave Yvonne and let's have another go of it" Zoe smiled cheekily as she lent in to kiss Nick. Nick responded and kissed Zoe back until they were interrupted by Linda stumbling out if the pub.

"Ohhh" Linda managed. "Em Yvonne was just wondering what was keeping you" Linda continued.

"I better go inside and see Yvonne" said Nick, as Zoe sat down with Linda at the picnic benches and hoked in her bag for her cigarettes and lighter as tears began to trickle down her cheeks, as Nick had chose Yvonne over her.

After a few cigarettes, Zoe called a cab and decided to head into the centre of Holby and hit the clubs.

"Just here will be grand" Zoe said to the taxi driver as she paid him the fare plus a tip. Zoe walked into a fancy club and walked straight to the bar. "4 shots of tequila please" Zoe shouted at the barman. "£9.60 please darling." Zoe paid for her shots and then downed them. Zoe shouted for the barman again. "Double rum and coke please."  
The barman poured her drink and she thanked him as she shoved a fiver in his hand and decided to head towards the dance floor as Cheryl Coles 'call my name' came on.  
Zoe was happily dancing when she was approached by a handsome man. They danced together for another couple of songs until the mysterious gentleman offered to buy Zoe another drink.  
"Triple vodka and coke please" Zoe smiled cutely. Zoe had basically downed her drink by the time her new man could get one for himself.  
"Do you wanna head back to mine for a night cap" winked the guy.

"Yea, ok" replied Zoe.  
At the guys flat he poured Zoe a large glass of straight vodka. Zoe drank this happily and then moved in to kiss him. They sat on the sofa for a while just kissing until he got up and lead her into his bedroom.

Zoe woke up in an all too familiar bedroom. She looked around the room until she could find the time. It was around 5.30. She got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself.  
"Jeez Zoe, clingy Chris again" she said to herself.

* * *

Gonna leave it there guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Love Anna


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. It's great to know that people are enjoying this story. I'm glad that most of yous remember clingy Chris. I am no medical expert so I apologise in advance if I have got anything incorrect. Please enjoy, Anna :)_

* * *

Zoe decided it would be better if she left without him knowing. Zoe put her clothes on quickly grabbed her heels and bag and then left. Zoe staggered home in her bare feet and put the kettle on.

She made herself a black coffee to fully waken her up as she was due to work in less than an hour. Zoe had a quick shower and got ready for work. After spending 10 minutes searching for her car keys, she remembered she left them in her locker so had to wait for at least 5 minutes for a taxi to take her to work, meaning she was late. Finally nearly 35 minutes late, Zoe arrived at the ED for her shift, and she was in no mood for a Mr Jordan lecture.

Zoe walked past reception for Noel to shout "you look like hell Zoe and Mr Jordan's looking for you. Late as usual. He's not impressed" Noel laughed.

"Any other day but today. I could have swore he was off today." Zoe decided to get it over and done with so headed for Nicks' office. Zoe knocked once and walked straight in to see Nick and Yvonne kissing.

"Don't you ever wait to be called Dr Hanna" Nick shouted.

"Emm, sorry" Zoe stuttered.

"See you later" Nick said as he gave Yvonne one last kiss and she left the office.

"So, what's today's excuse?" Nick asked.

"Truthfully, I overslept" Zoe said.

"Fair enough" replied Nick. "You can stay behind to work the time you've missed. I also wanted to talk to you about last night. I didn't see you at all after what happened."

"Why were you worried?" Zoe asked.

"Well a little. Don't forget I know you and I know how you like to cope."

"Well I don't need you to worry about me, go worry about Yvonne" said Zoe bitterly.

"Zoe don't be like this. Course I still care greatly about you, I thought we were good friends"

"Yeah, we are" Zoe said quietly. "I'm just finding it hard, that's all".

Nick walked round to give Zoe a comforting hug. They stayed in an embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Nick rested his chin on Zoe's head and inhaled the lavender scent on her hair from her shampoo. Zoe sniffed the aftershave from his neck as she began to feel her eyes tear up. Just then Zoe's pager went off.

"No rest for the wicked, eh" Zoe said as she let go of Nick.

"Don't forget Zoe, I'll always be here for you" Nick smiled at her.

Zoe left with those words repeating through her head until she was faced with a patient who had been in an RTC.

"Nice of you to join us Dr Hanna once all of the work is nearly done" Dylan said dryly.

"Ok then" Zoe said if you don't need me I'll go find some work in cubicles. Zoe walked to reception to find a patient to treat.

"Ah, Zo. A Chris called for you" Noel said. "He left you some messages" Noel continued as he handed Zoe several post its. Zoe grabbed them and just chucked them in the bin. "Not gonna read them?" Noel asked.

"Not important" Zoe said.

"Any new patients on the board Noel?"

"Just a Christopher Johnston. Though, he requested a male doctor."

"Well he'll be in for a long wait" Zoe said. "Dylan's still in resus and I don't think he's ever treated anyone in cubicles and Nicks doing paperwork so he won't want bothered."

"Oh how did that go?" Noel chuckled.

"None of your business" Zoe snapped. "Right give me his notes" Zoe asked.

Noel quickly handed them to her for fear of her ripping him a new pair. Zoe walked down the corridor and pulled across the curtain in cubicle 5.

"Ok Mr Johnston, what seems to be the matter" Zoe said as she studied his notes not looking up. Finally Zoe looked at her patient who was sitting in the bed as she had received no answer from him.

"Chris" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I'm at work. Leave me alone and stop time wasting" Zoe barked at him. Zoe was just about to leave when Chris answered her.

"I'm sick, ok. Something's not right with me" Chris said.

"You got that right" Zoe replied.

"I asked for a male doctor" said Chris.

"Doesn't sound like you? Well I'm the only one free right now unless you're prepared to wait a long while."

"I don't think my fella can wait any longer" he replied.

"Fella?" Zoe asked as she raised her eyebrows confused. Chris proceeded to lift the sheets of him as he lay in bed.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with it" Zoe said.

"I don't know you're the doctor. It won't go down. I've never had this problem before. I think you've broke it" he said.

"Shhhh" Zoe said all flustered, not wanting half the hospital to know. "I'm going to examine you, to try to find out exactly what's wrong."

Nick was bored of all his paperwork so decided to head to reception to find some real work.

"Noel, any interesting cases that Dr Keogh hasn't got his hands on yet?" Nick asked.

"Sorry Mr J, nothing. Though Zoe's with a patient who asked for a male doctor so maybe you could take over for her."

"Ok, thanks Noel, I might just do that" Nick replied. "Where is she?" Nick asked.

"Cubicle 5" Noel replied as he went to answer the phone. Nick walked down the hall with his shoes making a very loud clumping noise. Nick pulled back the curtain to find Zoe in mid examination.

"Dr Hanna do you need any assistance?" Nick asked.

"No I'm fine thanks" Zoe replied. Chris then butted in. "Zoe, do you not think this guy would be better seeing as he's a guy."

"I'm a doctor and I'm more than qualified. I've seen it all before"

"Well I'd prefer to have a second opinion then" Chris said.

Nick lifted up Chris' notes. "So Mr Johnston, what seems to be the problem?" Nick asked.

"It just hasn't gone down since last night" Chris said as he lifted up the blanket.

"Oh I see" Nick said as he tried to hold in his laughter. "What lady caused this damage then" Nick asked.

"You're looking at her" Chris said as Zoe cringed.

"Not Dr Hanna" Nick clarified.

Chris nodded with a massive grin on his face.

"Wow, Zoe. Didn't think you had it in ya" Nick said as he winked at her.

"You's two are so annoying" Zoe said as she left to calm down and have a cigarette.

"Were you using any erectile dysfunction drugs" Nick asked.

"Nope" replied Chris "all natural."

"Did Zoe give you anything for the pain?"

"No" Chris said.

"Ok, I'm going to give you 5 milligrams of morphine while I carry out some tests" said Nick as he left Chris in cubicles.

Nick walked round the ED to try to find Zoe. Eventually he found her outside puffing on a cigarette. Nick sat down beside her on the bench and took the cigarette out of her hand and stubbed it out on the ground. "Those things will kill you Zo."

"Well, right now, I need one" Zoe said still mortified.

"He needs some tests run, so will I let you do them or shall I get a nurse to do it?" Nick asked.

"No, Nick, no one else can find out about this. Suppose I'll do them. Though, he really creeps me out. I won't be able to get rid of him for another 6 months now at least. You know I've nicknamed him clingy Chris."

Nick burst out laughing. "Clingy Chris, eh, well if you require my assistance I'd be happy to help" Nick smiled at her as he put his arm around her lower back to soothe her. "Right, if you want to get rid of him quickly, we should really be getting back to work" Nick said as Nick and Zoe headed back into the ED to start running their tests on Chris.

Lunchtime was fast approaching and they were still getting nowhere. Yvonne had also entered the ED looking to have lunch with Nick.

"What about draining the blood" Zoe asked.

"We'll have to soon before it falls off' said Nick.

"Well I can't do it" Zoe said as she looked at Nick persuadingly.

"Well I don't want to do it either" Nick said grossed out. "I'll tell ya what, we'll do rock, paper, scissors for it."

"Ok" Zoe agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors" they both said as Nick produced a rock while Zoe produced paper. "Yes" Zoe shouted as she smiled in delight.

"You owe me badly" Nick said as he walked to get a pair of gloves.

"I'm already on it" Zoe shouted as she walked down the corridor to the coffee shop.

"Zoe" Yvonne called. Zoe turned round to see who was calling her. When she noticed it was Yvonne she rolled her eyes as she thought about how she's never out of the hospital anymore.

"The amount of time you spend here now, people might mistake you for becoming a doctor" Zoe tried to joke.

Yvonne laughed nervously. "True. I just popped in to talk to Nick and see if he wanted to get some lunch but Noel said you and him were busy with a patient."

"Yep, very busy" Zoe replied shortly. "I better get back" Zoe said as she wanted to get away from her.

"Oh before I forget" Yvonne said "here's a save the date card" as Yvonne handed Zoe a card with the date 23rd of August 2012 on it.

"You've set a date already?" Zoe asked in shock staring at the card.

"Well I have to confirm it with Nick first so I've only handed out a few."

"I'll probably need to work seeing as our most senior doctor will be away and I'm the most capable after him" Zoe said trying to shove the card back in Yvonnes hand.

"Keep it, please" said Yvonne. "I know Nick will want you there. He never stops talking about you."

"Really?" Zoe asked as a smile started to creep onto her face.

* * *

_Was in a flow, so just continued. Hope yous enjoyed it. If you did please review, I really appreciate them. Anna_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is dedicated to Carlykinz and TassB. I'm glad yous liked the last chapter as I found it fun to write and hopefully yous will like this one too :) Also to the guest reviewer you'll just have to wait and read to see what happens between Nick, Yvonne and Zoe. As usual all mistakes are my own. Enjoy Anna._

* * *

Zoe headed into the staffroom to put the card in her bag. "Zoe" Linda shouted as she stood beside the kettle waiting for it to boil. "I haven't seen you all day" she continued. "So spill, I want all the details" said Linda.

"You wouldn't even believe the half of it" Zoe said laughing a little. "And to top it off Yvonne's told me to save a date for their wedding."

"She gave you one too?" Linda asked.

"Yes, why have you got one?" Zoe replied.

"More than half the ED has one" said Linda. "She's been in handing them to anyone she recognises from last night. Speaking of last night, have you and Nick talked since?"

"We talked this morning after I was late again. He said he'll always be there for me and I think he means it. I know he still loves me too. We hugged after and it just felt right" Zoe said with a massive grin on her face.

"Listen to you" Linda laughed "you wouldn't think this was the man that sent you out downing your sorrows last night. Speaking of last night, did you kop off with anyone?" Linda asked.

Zoe started to go bright red.

"Oh who?" Linda asked all excitingly in a thick Liverpudlian accent.

"Just some guy called Chris" Zoe said trying to shrug off the question.

"You love your Chris' Zo" Linda chuckled. "Do you remember that one creep who would never leave you alone? Aww what was his name" Linda said as she tried to think. "Clingy Chris" Linda screamed as she was so happy she remembered his name.

"Will you keep your voice down" Zoe said quickly.

"Why?" Linda asked confused. "Oh, no Zoe, you didn't" Linda continued as she put 2 and 2 together and got 4. "Zoe what were you thinking?" Linda asked.

"I was drunk ok! We all know I do stupid things when I'm drunk. This is a perfect example."

"Zoe it took us ages to get him to leave you alone. He won't believe you're a lesbian anymore."

"You think I don't know that. To make matters worse he's in the hospital with a broken penis and Nick knows."

"God Zo, you really don't do things by half, eh?" Linda said as she began to laugh. "You seriously broke it?" Linda asked to clarify. Zoe nodded her head. "Poor guy" Linda said as she poured the water for her coffee and then headed out towards the nurses' station. Zoe banged her head of the lockers just as Dylan walked in.

"Absolutely mad" Dylan muttered.

"Hey Dylan" Zoe said. "Don't fancy a walk to the coffee machine, do ya?" Zoe asked.

"Erm... No I do not" Dylan said dryly.

"Suit yourself" Zoe replied as she walked out of the staffroom and down the corridor to the coffee machine. Zoe inserted the right change and selected the espresso button for Nick while she selected a latte for herself. Walking back towards cubicles she saw what looked like Nick and Yvonne arguing. She decided to continue walking to reception to see if Noel had any gossip on what was happening.

"Noel, what's up with the not so happy couple?" Zoe asked taking a sip of her latte.

"Apparently Mr J isn't too happy that Yvonne's been handing out wedding invitations to us without consulting with him first. Which frankly I'm offended! Why wouldn't he want all of us there? We're not that bad are we?" Noel asked.

Zoe looked at Noel and laughed. "You're probably the worst one" she said. Noel looked a little hurt so Zoe added "I'm only joking" as she playfully hit his arm.

"Oh here" Noel said as he saw the argument come to a climax as Yvonne walked out and Nick stormed to his office. "Didn't look too good" said Noel as an awkward silence had fell.

"Nope, it did not" Zoe replied as she headed towards Nicks office. Zoe knocked once and walked in to see Nick rubbing his head.

"Espresso" Zoe said handing Nick his coffee.

"Thanks" Nick said as he downed it. "Can you believe her?" Nick asked.

"She a bride" replied Zoe "She's just excited that all" Zoe continued thinking to herself why was she defending the woman.

"I was talking to her actually when she gave me a card. I tried to make my excuses but she was having none of it. She said that you never stop talking about me" Zoe smiled.

Nick laughed nervously as he was embarrassed. "I suppose I do" Nick said. "It's because you're my best friend, well only friend that I can really talk to and I love you for that" Nick smiled.

Zoe thought to herself. He only loved her as a friend now. "Do you really love her?" Zoe asked.

"With all my heart" Nick replied.

Zoe sighed with tears filling in her eyes. "I love you Nick Jordan. I probably always will but if what you want is for me to let go of us, then I'm gonna do it" Zoe said as tears now made their way down her face.

Nick stood frozen to the ground, speechless. Zoe kissed him on the cheek and decided to leave and check on Chris.

Nick stumbled into his chair and thought. Was he sure he loved Yvonne with all his heart? He hadn't known her for that long but they have fun and he's happy. He had so much history with Zoe, she really hurt him though. Of course he still loved her a little but was it over the friendship line? Why wasn't Zoe putting up more of a fight? Who makes him truly happy Zoe or Yvonne?

Nick decided to pick up his phone and dial a number.

* * *

_So who did Nick call? Hope you enjoyed it and I'll hopefully try to update in the next few days. Anna_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Thank you everyone for all your lovely reviews, they really make my day. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Anna_

* * *

Someone knocked on Nicks door and walked in. Nick smiled when he saw her. "Let's get married straight away" Nick said.

"Really?" replied Yvonne "you sure?" she asked.

"Yes" Nick grinned. "Why wait. I know it's a bit short notice but we could maybe find a day next week." Yvonne ran over to Nick and he lifted her in his arms as they kissed passionately.

"Let's go home" said Nick "I'm starving." Nick grabbed his coat and briefcase and took Yvonne by the hand as they headed out towards his jag. "I better tell Zoe she's in charge while I'm away" Nick said as he unlocked the car and handed his coat and briefcase to Yvonne to put in the car as she sat and waited on him. Heading back towards reception Nick spotted Zoe talking to Fletch.

"Dr Hanna, can I've a word please" said Nick.

"Yea, sure" replied Zoe as she left her conversation with Fletch and walked over to the side were Nick was standing.

"I'm leaving a little bit early today to spend some time organising the wedding. So you're in charge ok?" Nick said.

"Ok, though what will I do about Chris?" Zoe asked.

"He's your problem, not mine, so deal with it. I was gonna refer him to neurology so maybe you could start there"

"Fine" Zoe snapped as she headed back off towards cubicles.

Nick sighed as he headed out towards the car park to go home. Zoe headed back to cubicles. She opened the curtain to be faced with clingy Chris again.

"Chris, we're going to refer you to neurology for an operation, because as you know this shouldn't have happen. What I mean is it should have went down but couldn't. Don't worry though they'll take great care of you up there. Is there anyone you'd like me to ring for you?" Zoe asked.

"Just my mum please" Chris replied.

"Ok, I'll do that for you. An anaesthetist will be down shortly to give you some general anaesthetic." Zoe walked to reception to contact Chris' mum.

Nick and Yvonne had gone to a little cafe for lunch and then headed back to Nicks apartment to start arranging their wedding. "I've picked out my dress already, just need to pick it up" Yvonne said "so that's one thing sorted. Where do you normally go for your suits?"

"I have them tailored in Saville Row. We wouldn't have enough time to get one made so I'll just get one from a suit shop."

"Ok, if you're sure. Next thing, venue" Yvonne said excitedly.

"I really don't mind. Wherever you want" Nick smiled back. Just then Yvonne received a phone call.

"I better take this" she said leaving Nick sitting in the living room taking all the wedding arrangements in. A few minutes later Yvonne arrived back in. "I've been called to work. Apparently there's been an incident down at Farmead."

"I'll drive you down sure. On my way back I can get some holiday brochures for the honeymoon" Nick said as he smiled at her and tucked a piece of her long brunette hair behind her ear.

"That would be lovely" said Yvonne as she lent in to kiss Nick.

An anaesthetist had made their way down to treat Chris. Zoe had phoned Chris' mum and the ED was under control. Zoe decided to go back and see Chris before he was taken away as she felt bad for the way she had treated him. Zoe opened the curtain of Chris' cubicle and was startled to see Dr Matt Strong.

"Matt" Zoe exclaimed.

"Zoe" replied Matt half smiling.

"Em, how are you?" Zoe asked nervously.

"Fine. Just got out of a long term relationship with a girl. Well she was my fiancée. Kinda the rebound girl after you."

"Oh I'm sorry" replied Zoe.

"Don't be. If it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be."

"Gosh you don't seem to have much luck with women or fiancées" Zoe chuckled. "Sorry that was rude of me" Zoe said as she saw the hurt look on Matt's face. "If you're free tonight, do you wanna catch up over a few drinks?" Zoe continued "My shifts near over anyway."

"Yeah, ok, sounds good. I'll meet you out the front in about half an hour" said Matt as he pushed the trolley along with Big Mac towards the lift. Zoe waved bye to Matt and Chris as the lift doors closed. Zoe decided she wanted to look her best for Matt so left early to get ready for their drinks.

"Where's all the doctors" said Tess to Noel at reception.

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"Well someone's going to have to page Mr Jordan or Zoe. Tom and Sam can't cope and there's 3 patients in danger if breaching."

"Right ok I'm on it Tess." Noel paged Nick as he knew he could handle the situation better.

Zoe looked through her wardrobe until she came across a flowery blouse and matched it with her leather skirt and purple killer heels. She then fixed her makeup and headed back to the ED. Waiting outside for Matt, Zoe meet Nick on his way back in.

"Fancy meeting you outside not smoking" Nick said sarcastically. "Could you not have handled this instead of getting me called back in" Nick said a little angrily.

"Well actually I have plans too, so no I couldn't" replied Zoe. Just then Matt walked out from the entrance.

"So I see" said Nick as he stormed off into the ED.

"You ready to go" said Matt.

Zoe nodded as they headed towards Matt's car.

"So where do you wanna head to?" said Matt.

"I was thinking about that nice cocktail bar in town. Remember?"

"Yes, I do. I remember I had to carry you out over my shoulder one night."

Zoe laughed "I remember. That was a good night. Don't let me do a repeat tonight, ok?"

"I'll try" replied Matt as he knew how Zoe got when she was drunk.

"I'll get the first round in" said Zoe.

"A mojito, for you and a hurricane for me" Zoe said with a massive grin on her face.

"Thanks. So how have you been?" Matt asked.

"Aww you know. Same old, same old."

"I do" replied Matt. "Shagging anything that moves. Chris filled me in. I also gathered tension between you and Nick. Not talking again?"

"Have you not heard?" Zoe said. "He's getting married to a police officer, with my ring, next week apparently."

"I'm sorry" said Matt.

"Why?" asked Zoe as she attracted a waiter's attention and ordered another cocktail.

"Cause I know how much you love him. Don't forget we didn't get married cause you loved him and he loved you."

"Well now he loves Yvonne and I have to let him go" Zoe said.

"Not necessarily" replied Matt.

"Huh?"

"I mean you don't have to let him go. We can get him back for you. When we were in a relationship Nick got insanely jealous and I knew how much you loved him. I think this is a repeat of what happened a few years back only the tables are turned now and your scared incase you lose him forever. Am I right?" Matt said.

Zoe nodded as she downed a strawberry daiquiri. "Do you have a plan then?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. We play dirty. We only have a week like you said. Get pally with this Yvonne. Know her weaknesses. He did this to me and well we know how that ended" Matt said bitterly.

"Are you sure this will work?" Zoe asked concerned.

"Well we can only try" Matt said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're too kind, you know that" Zoe said.

Matt smiled as he and Zoe walked back to his car and he dropped her off home. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at about ten to seven" Matt said.

Zoe looked confused but just agreed and headed towards her front door and went inside.

* * *

_So what is Matt's plan? I know its rubbish. Bit of a filler chapter really and I was suffering from writers block. Next update will hopefully be soon. Anna_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you everyone for the kind and lovely reviews. They made my day and motivated me to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine. Anna _

* * *

Zoe headed to bed early to catch up on some well needed beauty sleep. The next morning Matt arrived at exactly ten to seven. Zoe left her flat and got in Matts car.

"Morning" Zoe said.

"Good morning" Matt replied. "You look nice today. New dress?"

"Thanks, and yes. Dressing to impress! You know me."

"Well we can't go in, all guns blazing. We have to take it slow. That's why once we arrive at the hospital we're going to walk hand in hand, past Nicks office if we need to. Then we'll stop at the lift, you'll kiss me goodbye and then I'll pop down later with a coffee and take you to lunch. While I'm working upstairs you're going to be nice to Nick and ask about his wedding arrangements and how Yvonne's coping etcetera."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? I mean what are you getting out of this?" Zoe asked puzzled.

"Helping out a friend in need and a couple who are destined to be together. Well two couples possibly. Trying to make my ex jealous as well."

"A double whammy. I like it" Zoe smiled. "Well let's hop to it" Zoe said as she got out of the car and held her hand out for Matt to take it. They walked hand in hand past reception where Nick and Noel were standing and stopped at the lift and kissed as they waited for the doors to open.

"See you later" Matt said.

"Yep" replied Zoe with a huge grin on her face as she turned and made her way to the staff room.

"Are they? That certainly looked like something! They must be."

"Will you shut up Noel" said Nick angrily. "If you want an answer go ask her yourself."

"Touched a nerve, eh" Noel chuckled. Nick flashed Noel a look that could have killed him and then stormed off to his office with his mail.

Zoe reappeared from the staffroom looking as fresh as ever. "Any good cases Noel" Zoe asked.

"Sorry no, we're quiet this morning, only a broken arm and suspected chicken poxes."

"Think I'll take the broken arm."

"You looked cosy with Matt again this morning" Noel said as he looked for the patient card.

"Yeah, we're taking it slow this time" Zoe smiled.

"Well Mr Jordan didn't seem too happy for yous."

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, he shouted at me and then stormed to his office. "

"Did he now? Any resus cases page me ok" Zoe said as she took the patient card and headed to cubicles to treat the broken arm.

Nick sat in his office doing paperwork when he received a text from Yvonne.

'Think I found the perfect place for our honeymoon. Rome :) What do you think? Xoxo'

Nick sat there staring at his phone. Rome he thought to himself. He was meant to go to Rome with Zoe, not Yvonne. As much as he loved Yvonne, he couldn't go to Rome with her. Nick took a few minutes to think of a reply as to say no to Rome but not actually use the word no.

'I thought you wanted somewhere hot and sunny. Why not Hawaii? X' Nick pressed send and almost immediately after his pager buzzed. Nick jumped out of his seat and headed towards resus.

"What have we got?" Nick asked.

"Robert Greene, gunshot wound to the chest. GCS is 8 and he's had 10 milligrams of morphine" said Zoe.

"Right Zoe, A, B, C's. Let me have a look at the wound." Nick walked over to the patient and started to prod at the patients wound.

"Nick, wait for the surgeons there only gonna be another 10 minutes. He can wait" Zoe pleaded.

Nick sighed as he threw his gloves down "Ok."

An awkward silence arose within resus while they waited for the surgeons. Zoe decided to talk first.

"So how's Yvonne dealing with the wedding plans? She stressed yet?"

"She's looking at honeymoon destinations as we speak."

"Oh, anywhere nice?"

"Rome."

"Rome" Zoe repeated.

"Yes but I said no. I want to go to Hawaii instead."

"Why? Rome's nice. It's romantic."

"Because we were meant to go to Rome and it just wouldn't seem right."

"We're not together anymore so you should go."

"Oh yes because you're with Matt again."

"And?"

"Nothing! You know what. We should go on a double date. Yeah Yvonne would love someone else to discuss the wedding with and I'll be able to catch up with my old pal Matt."

Zoe struggled for words, mortified at what Nick had just suggested. Just then Big Mac walked in.

"Is he ready for Darwin?"

"Yes Big Mac, all yours" Zoe said.

"Right so it's a date. I'll call Yvonne and you call Matt. Say 7 at the Riverhouse" Nick shouted.

Zoe left resus to get her cigarettes. She stood outside puffing away when she saw Linda arriving for her shift.

"Alright" Linda bellowed.

"Not really" Zoe replied cheerless.

"Why what's happened now?"

"Nicks arranged a double date for me Matt, him and Yvonne."

"Matt, who's Matt?

"My ex fiancé."

"Ex fiancé" Linda repeated shocked. "Wow you really do have some skeletons in your closet."

"I know, but now's not the time for a cuppa tea and a catch up. I need to speak to Matt." Zoe headed back inside and paged Matt leaving Linda still standing outside the ED entrance.

Nick was back in his office texting Yvonne. 'Hey, fancy taking a break from the wedding planning? We've a double date with Zoe and Matt, so I'll be home at around 6 to get ready. See you soon x'

Yvonne replied back a couple of minutes later. 'Sounds great. Can't wait to see you xoxo'

Nick rang up the Riverhouse and reserved a table for 4. He then got stuck back into his mountain of paperwork.

Matt had received his page and rushed down to the ED. He walked up to reception where to saw Noel.

"You don't happen to know where Zoe is, do you?"

"Nope, sorry mate."

"You must be Matt? I'm Linda. And Zoes in the staffroom having kittens" Linda laughed as she walked to cubicles. Matt walked into the staffroom.

"Matt. He's on to us."

"What. How do you know?"

"He's just asked us to go on a double date. I can't do this anymore" Zoe got up and headed to the door.

"Wait. You can't let him win this easily. We're going on this date. Where is it?"

"The Riverhouse, tonight at 7" Zoe replied.

"Do you need to go home and get changed?"

"Well yeah I'd like to but I don't know if I'll have enough time."

"I'm sure we can be a little late. That'll really annoy him" Matt smiled as he walked over to Zoe and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Thanks" Zoe said as they engaged in a friendly hug.

* * *

_Nicks organising a double date! Wonder how well that will go? Next update should be soonish. Anna :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys :) thanks for your lovely reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully yous like this chapter too as I found it fun to write. Anna_

* * *

Nick arrived back at his flat to be greeted by numerous wedding and holiday magazines spread across the floor. "Yvonne" Nick called out as he was appalled at the state of his flat. Yvonne popped her head out from the bathroom with a towel round hr head and another towel covering her body.

Seeing Nicks face Yvonne shouted "Sorry love, lost track of time and I needed a shower more than the floor needed a tidy up."

Nick sighed "It's ok; I'll have them cleared in a few minutes."

Yvonne continued to get ready while Nick cleaned up the apartment. "Women" he muttered. Yvonne eventually appeared from the bathroom.

"You not gonna start to get ready" Yvonne said as she looked at the clock "I know how you hate to be late" she winked at him.

"You know me too well. Will I wear a suit or go more casual?" Nick asked.

"Up to you. Maybe a little more casual. It is dinner not work" Yvonne smiled. Nick pulled out a dark blue shirt and a pair of black trousers from his wardrobe. He went into the bathroom, had a shave and then proceeded to put on his clothes. Yvonne only had to apply her makeup and then they left to head to the Riverhouse.

Meanwhile Zoe was running round her flat like a headless chicken. "Matt, find my nude colour heels please. They go really well with this dress."

"Ok, it's not as if I'm also looking for your brown leather jacket."

"Sorry. Forget the jacket. Shoes are more important right now. Have you ordered the taxi yet?" Zoe shouted from the bathroom as she was halfway through curling her hair.

"Well no, as you have me looking for your shoes."

"Sorry" replied Zoe. "I'm just a little nervous. Can you tell?"

"Just a little" Matt said as he stood at the doorway with a pair of nude colour heels in his hand.

Zoe ran over to him and grabbed them out of his hand. "You're a lifesaver" Zoe said as she reached up to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Right I'll ring that taxi now while I continue the search for your jacket."

"Thank youuuuu" Zoe yelled.

Nick and Yvonne sat waiting for Zoe and Matt. "This is just typical Zoe" Nick said as he constantly looked at his watch.

"Calm down. I'm sure they'll be here soon" Yvonne replied as she put her hand under the table and gave his leg a reassuring squeeze.

Just then Zoe and Matt entered through the door. Nick stood up so they could see where they were sitting.

"Told you arriving late would annoy him. Look at the look on his face" Matt said as they both chuckled at Nick raging expression.

"Late as usual Dr Hanna."

"Sorry we got a little preoccupied" Zoe said as she lent in to kiss Matt. "And call me Zoe, we're not at work now."

"Shall we order then" Yvonne said awkwardly.

"Sounds great. I'm starving. So Yvonne, how's the wedding preparations coming along? Not long now?" Zoe said as both Nick and Matt sat looking shocked at how well they were both getting on.

"Care to join me at the bar whilst I get the drinks in" Nick said to Matt, not really asking but telling.

"Yes, sure" Matt replied as he got up and walked over to the bar.

"I don't know what your intentions are with Zoe but be careful ok. She's just using you."

"Why are you concerned about my intentions with Zoe and how do you know she's using me?" Matt asked curiously.

"I don't want to see her get hurt.

"Thanks for your concern but you're the one who has hurt her, not me." Matt said as he walked away with a pint and a large red wine leaving Nick standing at the bar with the bill.

"Having a nice chat ladies?"Matt said as he returned.

"Yes" smiled Yvonne. "Zoe has just agreed to go to the salon with me so that I can get my tan and nails and any other little things I need done."

"How nice" Nick butted in as he returned with his and Yvonne's drink.

"Medium rare steak with pepper sauce" shouted one waiter. "Yes over there" Zoe said pointing to Nick before Nick could claim it as his while another waiter shouted "lasagne with garlic bread."

"Over there" Nick said doing exactly what Zoe had done moments before pointing the waiter in her direction to give her her food.

Another 2 waiters came out with Matt and Yvonnes food as they sat uncomfortably eating their meal. A while later a waiter walked over and said "everything ok for yous?"

"Yes" replied Nick.

"The food's superb" Matt spoke up.

"So have you found anywhere for the honeymoon?" asked Zoe. "You're gonna have a great time trying to tear Nick away from the department."

"I was looking at Rome but Nicks not too keen on it" replied Yvonne.

"Wonder why?" Zoe said with a raised eyebrow.

"He's more interested in Hawaii. Aren't you?" Yvonne said as she rested her hand on top of his.

"Em, yes" Nick replied very disinterested in the conversation.

"So Matt, how long have you and Zoe been together?" asked Yvonne.

"Not too long. We had a thing a while back but it didn't work out. So we're giving it a second chance" Matt smiled back.

"That's nice. Well I hope things turn out better than it did the last time" Yvonne smiled politely back.

"For both our sakes I hope so too." This remark from Matt made Nick and Zoe look at each other uneasy.

Just then a waiter arrived at the table. "Would anyone like desert?"

"I need to fit into a wedding dress so I'll have to leave it" said Yvonne.

"I might go for the chocolate fudge cake" Zoe said with a massive grin on her face.

"You could, or you could slim with me so that you can look nice in your bridesmaids dress" Yvonne said as she smiled nervously.

"What" Zoe said confused.

"I think she's asking you to be her bridesmaid" Matt said a little shocked himself. Nick just sat there bewildered.

"I didn't know how to ask you. I was also thinking of asking Linda she was so kind the other night and I don't really have any women friends in the force."

"Emm" Zoe managed to say as she was nearly speechless. "I'd be honoured" Zoe finally said less than convincing.

"Great, that's another thing sorted" Yvonne beamed. "Nick you still need to pick your best man" Yvonne continued.

"Well I won't be asking Matt, if that's what you're getting at" Nick said as he got up and walked away from the table.

Zoe, Matt and Yvonne sat at the table not knowing what to say. Zoe decided to speak first. "I'm just gonna head out for a cigarette." Zoe left the table and went outside. Just as Zoe lit her cigarette she spotted Nick standing at the railings beside the river. She walked over to join him.

"Not the double date you expected?" Zoe asked.

"You could say that. I only did it cause I thought yous would crack."

"And what would make you think that?"

"I know you're only going out with him to make me jealous. Just like the last time."

"It's clearly working" Zoe giggled.

"I don't know why he gets me so worked up."

Zoe put her hand on his lower back as she rubbed up and down to soothe him. "I don't know either. I'm the same with Yvonne basically."

Nick sighed. "Are we doing the right thing?" he asked as he put his arm round Zoe.

"I dunno" Zoe said as Nick moved in and locked lips with her unaware that Yvonne had gone on a search to find him and had witnessed the passionate kiss.

* * *

_Sorry guys have to leave it there, going out tonight :) may update tomorrow depending on how I feel, Anna._

_BTW all mistakes are mine didnt really have a chance to reread it and check for mistakes_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys thank you very much for your kind reviews for the last chapter. Here's the next update. It's a bit of a filler so it's probably rubbish and Im struggling with writers block so sorry. All mistakes are mine. Anna x_

* * *

Yvonne stood at a distance staring as Nick and Zoe continued kissing. She decided to leave and go back inside before they saw her. She headed to the bar and necked down a double vodka. Matt had spotted Yvonne sitting at the bar so left the table to join her as he thought she might have liked some company.

"Another" Yvonne shouted at the barman.

"I'll have the same" said Matt. The barman poured 2 more double vodkas.

"So what's made you hit the drink?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thirsty!"

"Ok, though when I'm thirsty I'd normally have a glass of water. I only get the vodka out when someone's left me and broke my heart again."

"Well then I'll get you a glass of water if you really want" Yvonne said as Zoe re-entered the restaurant and walked over to Matt and Yvonne.

"You're having drinks without me, how rude" Zoe said jokingly as Matt shook his head to tell her to shut up.

"You ready to go then?" Zoe asked.

"Yep, ready when you are."

"Yvonne I'll text you tomorrow about heading to the salon."

"Mm-hmm" Yvonne mumbled as she necked down another drink.

"Take it easy" came a voice from afar.

Yvonne turned round and just gave Nick an evil look as she called the barman over for another drink.

"We'll leave yous too it" Zoe said as she smiled pleasantly at Nick and walked out hand in hand with Matt towards his car to go home.

"I hope you haven't added too much to this bill" Nick said trying to lighten the mood.

"And what if I have?" Yvonne asked. "You gonna leave me."

"I was joking, calm down. If you want I'll stop by the off-licence and we can get a bottle of wine or in your case vodka" Nick chuckled.

"Whatever. I'm going to the toilets" Yvonne replied back bitterly.

Nick settled the bill while Yvonne was sick in the toilets still shocked and now madden at what she had seen and how Nick has acted like nothing had happened. The car journey back to Nicks flat was long, silent and awkward. Yvonne stormed off to the bedroom when they got back so Nick decided to sleep on the sofa to let her calm down and give her some space.

"What was wrong with Yvonne when I came back in from my cigarette" Zoe asked Matt curiously.

"Honestly don't know. She went to try and find Nick and then came back and went straight to the bar. I asked her what was wrong but she was being very short and ordering more drinks. I just found it weird because she was so happy about the wedding preparations and in a small amount of time her mood changed radically."

Zoe sat silently in the passengers' seat feeling very guilty.

Matt decided to talk again to cut the silence. "So was it as bad as what you imagined?"

"No, could have been worse. Really wasn't expecting Yvonne to ask me to be her bridesmaid, thought she hated me or something."

"You weren't the only one who was shocked, Nicks face was a picture. "

"I'm sure it was. You know you really annoy him. I think our plan is working" Zoe beamed as they arrived at Zoes' flat. "Do you want to come in for a cuppa and discuss what we can do next" Zoe smiled simply.

"Zoe, Yvonne's a really nice person and I just don't feel right doing what we're planning on doing."

"Doing what?" asked Zoe.

"Trying to break them up! Or you, trying to get back together with him. I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore. "

"So you don't want to come in for a cup of tea?" Zoe asked.

"No, I'm gonna head to Natalie's for a chat. I've missed her, these past couple of days and hopefully she's missed me."

"Ok. Well I hope everything works out for you. You're a good man and Natalie will see it. Thank you" Zoe said as she leant over to give Matt a friendly kiss and then left to head into her flat.

"Bye Zoe" shouted Matt as he left and headed towards his ex-fiancées house.

Zoe got into her flat and headed straight towards the fridge. She took the bottle of red wine and grabbed a glass. She then poured herself a generous measure of wine and started to drink. After getting comfy on her sofa, Zoe got out her phone. She searched through her contacts list until she came across Nicks name. She sat staring at her screen, unsure as to whether to ring him, text him or just leave him be with Yvonne. A few moments later Zoe had decided on what she wanted to do and she scrolled up to L and texted Linda.

'Hey, if you're free, fancy coming over for a catch up. I have a lot of gossip to fill you in on :) Zoe xx'

'I was going to do some washing but gossip sounds much more interesting. I'll be over as soon as. Xox'

Zoe went to get her pyjamas on and then sat back down on the sofa and flicked through the TV channels until she found something decent to watch. Half an hour later her doorbell rang. Zoe got up and headed to the door to let Linda in.

"Hiya" Linda said in her thick Liverpudlican accent as she waved a bottle of tequila at Zoe, gave her a friendly hug and then walked into the house.

"So Zo, spill. I want every last detail" Linda said excitedly. "Can we start with this Matt, who you've never mentioned."

Zoe got another wine glass from the cupboard and poured Linda a large glass of wine.

"Matt was my ex fiancé. We broke up because I knew I wanted to be with Nick. Matt's a really nice guy. He's just not Nick. You can figure the rest. Then I seen him the other day when clingy Chris was in the hospital and we just got chatting and went for a catch up and I filled him in on the Nick situation and he said he would help me as he knew Nick would get insanely jealous and he did. We pretended to be a couple and Nick asked us out on a double date which I have just came back from."

"Oh, how was that?" Linda asked curiously.

"Good and bad" Zoe said as she looked away from Linda.

"How? Tell, tell!" Linda replied.

"Let's do a shot" Zoe said trying to change the topic.

"Ok, but after I want every detail of what happened with this date."

Linda and Zoe necked down their shot of tequila.

"Another?" asked Zoe.

"After I find out about this date! I know what you're doing" laughed Linda.

"Ahhh" Zoe said as she shook her head and began to talk.

"Matt and I arrived late to annoy Nick but it wasn't on purpose I actually couldn't find my shoes. We all got chatting whilst waiting for dinner and everything was going really well. Then it was time for dessert and I couldn't decide between chocolate cake and cheesecake. Here's the shocker. Yvonne out of nowhere said don't get any dessert, slim with me so you can fit in your bridesmaid dress."

"Nooooooooooo" Linda said in a state of shock.

"Yes and here's the best bit for you. She said she's planning on asking you as well because you were so nice to her last week at the pub as she doesn't have very many female friends in the police force."

"No way! You know what she's doing? Keeping you close to her so you're not too close to him."

"Well you'll like what happened next. Nick wasn't best impressed and stormed out. I needed a cigarette so went outside and spotted Nick. We chatted and out of nowhere he kissed me."

"Again" Linda exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm so confused. Should I call him?"

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"Well no, he's with Yvonne right now and she was in a bit of a state at the bar when we left."

"There's your answer. He's with Yvonne."

"No because if he was truly happy he wouldn't need to keep kissing me. And he didn't want to go to Rome with her. We need to help him leave her."

"I don't know but I'll think of something. We only have 4 days. Oh and by the way I said we'd go to the salon with Yvonne so she can get a tan and get her nails done."

"Yvonne, at a salon, doesn't strike me as the type."

"I know" laughed Zoe as she poured 2 more tequila shots.

"You know what we should do" Linda giggled. "Change the shade of her tan so she will look so orange and not like she's just got back from a holiday."

"That's a little harsh, is it not?"

"No Zoe, we need to get dirty here. As you said we've only 4 days to break up a wedding and we've no idea how."

* * *

_There ya go :) Is Zoe going to play dirty to get Nick back. You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Anna x_


	12. Chapter 12

_This weekends Casualty was amazing, loved the ending :) I know Yvonne's not well in the show but in this story she's still ok. Kinda glad she lived cause through writing this story she kind of grew on me. Thank you to all the people still following and reviewing my story, love yas all :* All mistakes are mine Anna x_

* * *

Yvonne woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for work. The postman delivered several letters through Nick's letterbox and Nick picked them up as they fell to the floor. As Nick got back up he spotted Yvonne at the bedroom doorway.

"Morning" he says hesitantly. "I made us some breakfast. Bacon, eggs and pancakes, your favourite" he smiled.

"Thanks" Yvonne replied politely. Yvonne sat down at the breakfast bar and waited for Nick to serve her her breakfast. "You slept in here last night" she said as she pointed to the sofa.

"Em, yes" Nick said worryingly. "You seemed a little annoyed at me so I decided to give you some space to calm down."

"Well thank you. I had a lot to think about."

"Like?" Nick asked trying to push her for an answer.

"Stuff, the future, us" she replied.

"Do I need to be worried?" Nick asked.

"Do I?" replied Yvonne.

"Course not" Nick said as he brought his hand up to her cheek and kissed her passionately. Yvonne eventually pulled away as she thought about him and Zoe last night. "I love you, you know that" Nick said reassuringly.

"I love you too, that's the problem."

"Problem?" Nick said confused.

"Doesn't matter. Let's eat" Yvonne said as she stuck her fork into the eggs.

Zoe woke up with a terrible hangover. She crawled out of bed rubbing her eyes and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up for her shift. Half an hour later, she was ready and got the keys for her mini to drive to work.

"Just by the skin of your teeth" Noel shouted as she had just made her shift on time.

"What can I say, I've got it down to a fine art now" she grinned. Zoe walked into the staffroom to leave her bag and coat in when she noticed Linda with a bottle of water and a packet of painkillers.

"Rough morning?" Zoe asked.

"You could say that. Tequila gets me every time. I don't know why I do it."

"Neither do I" Zoe replied as she laughed and went to head out the door.

"Oi, Zoe" Linda shouted. "We still on for our plan at the salon?" Linda continued.

Zoe took a brief moment to think as she inhaled loudly, Linda looking at her for an answer. Finally Zoe spoke.

"I dunno Linda. It seemed funny last night but maybe it's taking it a bit too far."

"No, I'll take all responsibility for it. I was also thinking when we go to get her dress; we get the wrong size so she won't be able to fit into it."

Zoe put her fingers to her mouth, staring into space.

"Fine, if you want to do something, I'll let you do your dress idea, only because she can easily fix it."

"Yes" Linda exclaimed "you're the best."

"Yeah and you're crackers."

They both left the staffroom to do some work. Mid-shift Zoe was paged to resus where Nick was ready and waiting for the trauma.

"Hi" Zoe says shyly.

"Dr Hanna" Nick replies professionally as he nods at her arrival.

Zoe walks over to the side and lifts an apron and a pair of gloves. Feeling the tension in the room Zoe decides to speak.

"How's Yvonne?" Zoe asks politely.

"Good. Little apprehensive about the wedding I think."

"That's to be expected. Told Linda the good news. She's excited about having some girl time at the salon."

"Look after her, ok!" Nick said just before Dixie and Jeff burst through the doors with an RTC patient whilst Lloyd and Fletch came running behind them.

40 minutes later Zoe placed her gloves and apron in the bin, annoyed they didn't save the young man. Zoe walked into the staffroom to find a text from Yvonne.

'You still ok about coming to the salon this evening? Yvonne'

Zoe quickly replied. 'Yes, me and Linda are looking forward to it. Have you booked an appointment yet? Zoe xx'

Almost instantly Zoe received a reply. "7 o'clock. See you then'

Walking back out to finish her shift, Zoe bumped into Linda.

"Fancy meeting you her. Yvonne texted to say meet her at the salon at 7, so I'll meet you out the front at around half 6."

"Sounds good to me. See ya soon" Linda replied as she walked into the staffroom.

The last part of Zoes shift went rather quickly and she was now stood outside the ED entrance having a cigarette waiting for Linda.

"Ready" Linda shouted as she walked out the door.

"Ready when you are" Zoe replied as they walked towards the mini. 10 minutes later Zoe pulled up outside the beauty salon.

"Shall I text her see if she's here?" Zoe asked.

"No let's just head in. I'm parched for a cuppa."

"Linda, behave yourself, ok."

"I always do" Linda winked as she got out of the car and walked into the salon. 5 minutes later Yvonne arrived and all 3 of them greeted each other awkwardly. Much to everyone's relief a beautician enters from the back room to greet them.

"So which ones the bride" she said looking at each of them in turn.

"That would be me" Yvonne smiled.

"Would you like to come this way please and well do your tan first? A sun kissed, pre wedding glow, that's right?"

Lindas eyes lit up as she heard the word tan and Zoe shot her a death stare as if to say get that idea out of your head now.

"Yes."

"Just take off all your clothes except your underwear and step into the booth. I'll give you further instructions after."

Another beautician entered the front of the salon and asked Linda and Zoe what treatments they wanted.

"Just my nails please" Linda said.

"I wouldn't mind a facial if that's ok" Zoe replied.

"Yes that should be fine; I'll just get Eva for you."

Half an hour later, Zoe entered the relaxation suite after her facial to be faced with Yvonne who was relaxing from receiving her spray tan.

"What did you opt for?" Yvonne asks.

"A facial. It was amazing. I feel so rejuvenated. Your tan's looking well."

"Thanks. Where's Linda?"

"Must be still getting her nails done" Zoe replied.

"Good, because I think we need to talk."

Zoe swallowed nervously. "Yes, talking's good."

"Last night, I saw you."

"Saw me" Zoe says anxiously.

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about. The kiss. Don't act dumb. Stay away from him. You had your chance and you blew it. I understand yous will have to work together but that's it, only a professional relationship. I'll speak to Nick later."

Zoe sits speechless. Finally she manages to find some words. "I didn't no ... Do you still want me to be your bridesmaid?"

"Yes. I meant what I said. I don't have many female friends and I'd like to try and still be friends" Yvonne blushes.

Zoe sits confused trying to process all this new information. "Let me get this straight, you want us to be friends but I can't be friends with Nick anymore."

"Yes exactly, sounds stupid but I know Nick will always still have feelings for you but he loves me now and we want to make this work" Yvonne finished just before Linda entered.

"Look at these babies" Linda beamed as she shoved her nails in front of Zoe and Yvonne.

"Very nice" Yvonne responded.

"Thank you Alex, we approve" Linda said as she walked over to Alex and gave her a massive hug for doing her nails.

* * *

_Leaving it there, sorry. Hopefully have another update soon :) Hope you enjoyed it Anna x_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry about lack of updates. I'm totally engrossed in 50 shades of grey and can't tear myself away from the book. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, yous are so kind and I really, really, really appreciate them. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy Anna x_

* * *

Half an hour later Yvonne had received a manicure while Zoe received a pedicure and Linda just sat on the sofa reading various magazines constantly glaring at her newly filed and polished nails. The tension within the salon was inevitable but nobody wanted to acknowledge it. All 3 women along with the beauticians in the salon made small talk. Zoe pulls her purse out of her bag to pay for her treatment.

"No let me" Yvonne says as she puts a hand on Zoes' purse and pushes it away as she pulls her own purse out of her bag. "Yous are my guests, so it is my pleasure to pay. Plus yous are doing me a huge favour so I need someone to pay yous back" Yvonne smiles at Zoe and then to Linda.

"If I had of known that I would have got the full works" Linda butts in a little annoyed that all she got was her nails done.

"If you insist" Zoe smiles back friendly. "Thanks" Zoe says as she gives Yvonne a small hug to thank her for paying for the treatment.

"Do yous wanna go for a drink or something now?" Yvonne asks eagerly.

"Sorry Yvonne, I've work early tomorrow and I'm tired. Think I'm just gonna head home, but thanks for the offer" Zoe lies.

Yvonne looks over to Linda to see what her response is to her question.

"I better not. Alcohol and early morning shifts in the ED don't work well with me along with your nagging fiancé. Plus Zoes my lift home but we could arrange a different night sometime soon cause this was fun" Linda beams.

"Yeah, some other time" Zoe says as she walks out of the salon.

"Bye" Linda says as she hugs Yvonne goodbye and walks out the salon to Zoes car which is already started and ready to go.

"Flip, you were eager to leave. Not like you to turn down a drink and I'm pretty sure she'd have been paying. Probably with Mr Jordan's money but can you complain. Well I can, if I knew she was paying I would have got all my bits waxed or maybe a massage or something." Linda pauses for a moment. "Zoe. Zoe!" Linda shouts as she looks at Zoe who is storming down the road. "Zoe, please slow down you're scaring me" Linda pleads but Zoe takes no notice and continues driving until she reaches her flat.

"Right when we get inside you're telling me everything. I'll make us some tea" Linda says as they both get out of the car and walk into Zoes flat. Linda heads to the kitchen while Zoe places her keys in the bowl at the side cabinet and picks up a picture of her and Nick. She rubs her thumbs over his face and sighs heavily. Linda stands in the doorway and put her hands round Zoe to usher her to the sofa. Linda hands her a cup of tea and Zoe put it back down on the table.

"Zoe, please tell me what's wrong. I'm getting kind of scared now."

Zoe takes a sip of her tea and winces. "Ok. I think Yvonne blackmailed me. Well no I don't think it was blackmail, maybe more a threat. She told me to stay away from Nick. Well I can still talk and work with him professionally but apparently that's it. She doesn't want me being friends with him" Zoe finishes as she takes another sip of her tea.

"She has some nerve" Linda exclaims in her Liverpudlican accent. "Who does she think she is telling you what you can and can't do. I hope you said no!"

"Not exactly. I asked her did she still want me to be her bridesmaid she as she had seen our kiss. She did but she also said she wanted me and her to be friends. I was only going to be her bridesmaid for Nick, as he's my friend and I wanted him to have a perfect wedding. I don't want to be her friend Linda."

"Well neither do I. How dare she do this! You need to tell Nick."

"No, it's my fault. I should have never interfered in the first place. If I hadn't messed with Nicks head and used Matt to make him jealous then we wouldn't have kissed and she would have never saw us, so she wouldn't have suggested me and Nick not being friends."

"Zoe this is not your fault. She's a controlling freak and she's jealous and scared that she'll lose Nick to you, which she will when you tell Nick what he's about to marry."

"Suppose" Zoe says as Linda hands her the telephone.

"I'll leave you too it. Early start tomorrow as you said and I don't want you thinking too much over this ok" Linda says as she gives Zoe a massive hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Linda for being a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you" Zoe smiles for the first time since the incident with Yvonne.

Linda leaves as Zoe gets up and heads towards her bedroom, where she bends down and retrieves a box from under her bed. She puts it on her bed and climbs onto the bed sitting beside the box. Zoe lifts the lid and takes out all the memories and little tit bits she had collected when she was with Nick. Zoes eyes begin to fill with tears as she thinks about how she will have to give up contact with the person she considers her best friend and who she still loves dearly. Zoe eventually cries herself to sleep clutching a picture of her and Nick to her chest.

Zoes alarm clock blasts Chris Moyles Radio 1 Breakfast Show from their small speakers and it wakes her up instantly. Zoe stumbles out of bed knocking some of the boxes contents to the ground. Zoe looks in the bathroom mirror and shakes her head in disgust seeing the state of herself, last night's mascara down her face. Zoe sighs and starts to get ready for her shift. 40 minutes later Zoe heads to work, hoping she'll have an easy day. Zoe parks in a spot near the entrance and gets out not noticing Nick getting off out his jag.

"Morning Dr Hanna" Nick shouts cheerfully.

"Is it" Zoe mutters softly as she rolls her eyes and then decides to be polite so shouts back "Morning Mr Jordan." Nick waits till Zoe has reached his car so that they can walk together into the ED.

"Yvonne told me she had a wonderful night last night. Thanks" Nick says as he smiles at her gratefully.

"Yes, it was eventful. What else did she mention to you?"

"Not much as we were preoccupied with other things" winked Nick.

God how I love that wink, Zoe thought to herself as she melted a little inside.

"Oh I see" Zoe said in shock. "Well I'll see you later Mr Jordan" said Zoe as she stormed past reception to the staffroom when she had only entered through the double doors of the ED leaving Nick a little confused at how quickly she wanted to get away from him.

Linda had been standing at reception and followed Zoe into the staffroom.

"So what happened last night?" Linda asked eagerly.

"Nothing, I couldn't do it. I broke his heart once I can't do it again. If he wanted to be with me he would but as he hasn't left he clearly wants to be with her and I think I can live with it. So let's just leave it ok" Zoe said as she shoved her bag into her locker and went out to reception.

"What have we got today Noel?" Zoe asked.

"Sprained ankle in cubicle 3" Noel replies.

Zoe puts out her hand so that Noel will hand her the patient card and puzzled Noel willingly hands her the card. Zoe gets stuck into work in cubicles and by 12 o'clock had already freed 4 beds. Zoes stomach begins to grumble as she had forgotten to eat this morning so she went to the vending machine for some food. Whilst selecting her chocolate Nick glides through the corridor.

"Ah, Dr Hanna haven't seen you all day. How are things on the shop floor?" Nick asks.

"Same old, same old" Zoe says as she grabs her chocolate bar and heads towards the staffroom for a coffee.

"Hey Zoe wait up. Are you avoiding me?" Nick asks curiously.

"Whatever gave you that idea" Zoe says sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know maybe whenever you see me coming you run in the opposite direction."

"No." Zoe says trying to shake of that comment with a frown. "I just need to get back to treating patients. You know actually doing my job that you pay me for."

Zoe walks off back to cubicles and for the second time today leaving Nick standing in the corridor feeling so bewildered.

Linda had been standing round the corner listening to every word and decided to follow Nick back to his office. She knocked on his door and then entered.

"Please come in why don't you" Nick said not best pleased that she hadn't waited till he told her to come in. "What can I do for you?" he asks.

"You can sort out that bitch of a fiancé."

"Excuse me" Nick said in total shock.

"Do you want to know why Zoe is avoiding you? Because she told her to leave you alone. Not to be friends with you anymore. And Zoe is doing just that to please both of yous. It's breaking her heart and I think you need to stop screwing with them both. Pick one!" Linda bellows as she walks out slamming the door behind her.

Nick sits in his chair running his hands through his hair in disbelief at the revelation that Linda has just revealed.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun. What will Nick do now? Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and update as soon as possible._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks everyone for your lovely kind reviews, they made my day :) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine, Anna x_

* * *

Nick picks up the telephone on his desk and rings main reception.

"Hello, Holby City ED. How may I help you" Noel speaks down the phone.

"Noel it's Mr Jordan. Do you know where Zoe is?"

"Emmm..." Noel stutters down the phone.

"Noel, where is she. She's not in any trouble and neither will you if you just tell me where she is."

"I think she's outside having a smoke."

"Thank you" Nick says as he slams the phone down into the receiver. He gets up off his chair and marches out to the front entrance of the ED to find Zoe. Zoe stood with her back against the wall enjoying her cigarette.

"Zoe" Nick whispers as he walks towards Zoe.

Surprised to hear her name Zoe turns round to face Nick who looks exhausted and stressed. Zoe drops her cigarette to the ground and stands on it with her purple heels. Zoe moves from the wall and begins to move towards Nick but doesn't stop and goes to walk past him back towards the ED entrance. Nick puts out his arm to stop her and pulls her in front of him.

"Zoe" he says barely auditable.

"Nick, if Yvonne catches us together" Zoe stops as she doesn't know what else to say. Finally some more words enter her brain "well she won't be best pleased will she. I have to go, patients to see."

Nick finally manages to find some words other than Zoe. "No don't go. I need to talk to you." Nick holds out his hand to her and Zoe takes it apprehensively. Nick walks them to his car and opens it. They both get in and Nick drives away from the ED. They both sit in silence until Nick pulls up beside a burger van at the side of the road. Nick gets out and walks towards the passenger seat to open the door and let Zoe out.

Zoe smiles at him appreciatively to thank him for opening the door but still no one speaks. They walk towards the burger van and Nick orders them both a hot dog. Standing at the end of the van Zoe speaks first.

"You never even asked if I wanted one."

"Well do you" Nick asks.

"Yes, I'm hungry but that's not the point. The point is what are we doing here?" Zoe says as she turns around to look at the familiar burger van.

"Like I said we need to talk. Or I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead" Zoe says very abruptly.

"Linda told me everything and now it makes so much more sense."

"What makes more sense?" Zoe asks confused.

"You today, with your attitude and you constantly trying to avoid me. Did Yvonne really ask that of you?"

"Yes but I thought she spoke to you also?"

"Spoke to me about what?"

"About not being friends with me once you're married. I understand you'll be more busy and spend all your time with her it's just a lot to take in" Zoe mutters taking a bite of her hotdog.

Nick inhales taking a huge lungful of air and then exhales loudly. "You think that's what I want. To lose contact with you personally after all we've been through. You mean so much to me, you know that? I'll talk to her."

"You still want to marry her after this?" Zoe exclaims.

"Well yes, I think I love her!"

"You think. Remind me when I fall in love or get married do I think I love the person." Zoe walks off leaving Nick standing there stunned. A few minutes' later Nick heads in the direction Zoe ran off towards to try to find her. Along the road Nick spots Zoe sitting at a picnic bench. He sits on the bench opposite her.

"Maybe Yvonne's right. Maybe we shouldn't be friends if you can't be happy for us."

"That's fine. Tell Yvonne sorry but I can't be her bridesmaid for obvious reasons. Goodbye Nick." Zoe says as she walks away and decides to hitch a lift from a white van man back to the hospital.

"Thanks again Nathan" Zoe smiles at the man who drove her back to the hospital and she reaches over to kiss his cheek. "I'll call you later" as she waves a piece of paper in her hand and gets out of the van to walk back into the hospital waggling her bum the whole way there that prompts Nathan to toot his horn at her. Nick had also just arrived back at the hospital and had witnessed Zoe getting out of the van. Nick gets out of his jag and walks past Nathan and glares in to give him an evil death stare.

Nick storms into the ED and marches back to his office. He grabs all the necessary paperwork and files that he requires and then storms back to the main reception. "Noel, I'm heading home early. Wedding preparations and all that so if I'm needed page me, but make sure it's the last resort, ok?"

"Yes, no problem Mr J. Have fun" Noel says as he announces a patients name over the intercom.

Nick walks out to his jag and heads home to see Yvonne.

"Hello love" Yvonne says as she walks over to kiss Nick on the cheek. "You're home early" she murmurs.

"Yes, well we need to talk and I figured we need to finalise everything for Thursday" Nick smiles.

"Yes we do. I've only a deposit on the honeymoon so it needs paid in full and then we need final numbers of guests so that the caters know how many meals to cook and."

Nick put his finger over Yvonne lips mid sentence to shut her up. "Before all that I think we need to discuss what happened between you and Zoe last night."

"Oh" Yvonne responds looking guilty.

"Yes oh" Nick replies not looking best pleased with her.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short I want to watch the Olympics opening ceremony or else I would have continued. I'll hopefully update tomorrow or else the next day._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter :) Thank you to everyone who leaves me such kind and lovely reviews, they really make my day and make me want to constantly keep writing this story :) As usual all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy Anna xx_

* * *

"I didn't even hear it from Zoe herself before you begin to wonder. Linda must be really worried about her to come and talk to me the way she did. She said you told Zoe not to be friends with me anymore. Did you?"

"Well, maybe. I'm just really scared I'll lose you" Yvonne replies anxiously.

"What makes you think you're going to lose me? I'm marrying you for Christ's sake. You need to realise, yes me and Zoe had a past but that's it. History. You're my future, not her. I love you. But if it'll make you happy I can stop seeing her" Nick reduces his frown as some of his tension and anger has been lifted.

"No don't. I couldn't ask that of you. She's your best friend. She should be standing behind you at the altar not behind me. I'm sorry. I love you too" Yvonne says as tears begin to prick in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry" Nick says as he raises his hand to wipe away the tears that have begun to trickle down Yvonne's face. "Talking about Zoe standing behind you at the altar, she told me earlier today she doesn't want to anymore."

"Doesn't want to what?" Yvonne asks slightly confused.

"Be your bridesmaid."

"That's understandable the way I treated her. Later I'll apologise but now we have a wedding to finalise" Yvonne beams as she plants a wet kiss on Nicks cheek and then walks over to his desk to pick up a bridal magazine.

Zoe walks into the staffroom to find Linda sitting at the breakfast bar eating a sandwich. "Zoe, where did you go? I was waiting to have lunch with you but hunger pains got to me."

"Do you want the long or short version?" Zoe asks.

Linda looks at her watch to decide which story she wants. "As always I'd love to hear every detail but I've only 5 minutes before Tess will start to wonder where I am so therefore short version please. Maybe after our shift you can tell me the long version."

"Depends if I'm free tonight" Zoe tries to hide her smile. Linda with a mouthful of bread in her mouth gives her a cheeky wink but widens her eyes to hint at Zoe to start telling her story.

"Yes, yes, ok. I was out having a smoke, my first all day and I was really enjoying it, until Nick comes out looking for me. So I finish and walk past him but he puts his arm out in front of me stopping me and pulls me in front of him so where face to face."

A smile begins to creep in Linda's face.

"Yea I'm not happy with you, so wipe that grin" Zoe says as she looks at Linda who is in shock and automatically the smile is wiped from her face before Zoe starts to giggle a little.

"Oh you bitch" Linda snorts as she takes a sip of her coke. "Hurry up, I can smell Tess hot on my heels" she says as she begins to sniff the air like a dog. Again Zoe lets out an unexpected laugh.

"Stop distracting me then by making me laugh and I may be able to continue. As I was saying we were outside and he said he needed to talk to me. Out of nowhere he takes my hand and we're walking towards his jag."

Linda lets out a gasp in shock. "Sorry" she whispers.

"The car journey was silent and I didn't know where we were going. Finally he pulls up at a burger van and we get hotdogs. He said you spoke to him about what Yvonne said and that it explained my attitude today. Then I asked had Yvonne not told him to stop talking to me and he asked did I think it was what he wanted. Oh but here's the best bit. He said he thinks he loves her. Thinks! And then I said something else and stormed off."

Speechless Linda just looks at her watch and Zoe continues. "He finds me at a picnic bench and joins me. He then has the cheek to say that Yvonne might be and I tell him that I'm not going to be her bridesmaid. Again I storm off but this time I hitch a lift with a white van man named Nathan and I have his number so I might give him a call tonight. Thank him for helping me out of that awkward situation."

"What! So now I have to be her bridesmaid on my own. No! I only said yes because you said yes."

"Out of all that, that's what you have to say" Zoe exclaims in disbelief as Tess enters the staffroom.

"Linda, triage now" Tess shouts.

"Sorry Tess, blame me" Zoe says apologetically.

"We could do with your help out there also!" Tess replies.

Tess, Zoe and Linda walk out of the staffroom and into the ED to treat some patients.

5 o'clock arrives and Zoe heads back into the staffroom to get her stuff and go home. She looks at her mobile phone to find she has a voicemail. Pressing 901, Zoe puts the phone to her ear to listen to the message.

"How dare you go telling tales to Nick! Who do you think you are? I meant what I said, stay away from him. I have friends in very high places. Also don't bother attending our wedding. You're not wanted" Yvonne hissed bitterly down the phone and then the line when dead as the phone woman provides Zoe with a list of options. Zoe stood her feet glued to the ground shocked at what she had just heard. People walk in and out of the staffroom collecting there things and it takes a few minutes for Zoe to be brought back down to earth when Fletch is standing in front.

"Zoe a group of us are heading down to the pub. We're just wondering if you'd like to join us?" he asks politely as he glances at the ever growing number of doctors, nurses, porters and receptionist standing at the doorway itching to get down the pub.

"Sorry guys, I've other plans" Zoe says apologetically towards the crowd as they all gasp in disappointment. Fletch walks out along with the crowd out of the ED towards the pub but Linda is still standing in the doorway watching Zoe who is again glued to the floor, standing still and looking lifeless.

"What you thinking about?" Linda murmurs.

"I'm thinking of going to visit my mum" Zoe replies simply.

"What in Liverpool?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in an awful long time. Too long and I miss her."

"If you think it's for the best" Linda replies.

"Yes, I do. I'm off tomorrow so I can spend some time with her and my sisters and nieces and nephews and just forget these past few weeks."

Linda stares at her sympathetically and brings her in for a massive comforting hug. "Be careful ok. I love you and it's breaking my heart seeing you like this. If you see my own ma tell her I say hey" Linda says as she tries to lighten the mood.

"So basically say hey to the blonde hooker standing at the corner of Anfield Street" Zoe giggles.

"The politically correct term is prostitute and she was a stripper actually" Linda grins as she playfully hits Zoe on the arm and walks out of the staffroom to join the rest of the staff at the pub.

Zoe heads home herself to pack an overnight bag and 10 minutes later is in her black mini heading up north, back home to Liverpool.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. Had a little bit more time to spend on it tonight. Next chapter will either be up tomorrow or Monday x_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys thanks for your lovely reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate them. Sorry about lack of updates, been having major writers block. Anyways all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy, Anna._

* * *

Zoe pulls up outside her childhood home on the Molyneux Road as the sun begins to rise. Zoe takes a final sip of her coffee before she gathers her bags and heads towards her mother's front door. Nervously, Zoe knocks the door 3 times and patiently waits for an answer.

A dark haired child of about 7 or 8 answers the door and shouts "mum, someone's at the door."

"For the last time Mia, stop answering the door to strangers" said a voice from the front room that Zoe recognised and a few moments later the woman exits the room to answer the door.

"Surprise" Zoe said anxiously.

"Zoe, oh my god! What are you doing here? Aaaggghhhhhh!" the woman exclaims as she rushes towards Zoe to give her an enormous hug.

"Nice to see you too Julia" Zoe smiles at her sister and returns her hug.

"Mia" shouts Julia. Mia walks towards the front door. "Mia love, go wake your nanny up please. Tell her it's urgent." Mia obediently goes upstairs to her grandmother's bedroom to wake her up.

"Here, give us your bags and come into the front room there's some other people I'd like you to meet. Obviously that was my daughter Mia who answered the door to you. I've told her numerous times not to do that, but does she listen." Julia takes Zoes bags and dumps them in the hallway. Julia then leads Zoe into the front room. "Just take a seat on the sofa. Excuse the mess, wasn't expecting any visitors. Well not at this time. You do realise it's half seven in the morning. Oh my god is something wrong. I'm so sorry, how rude of me, I never even asked what you're here for. I'm just so excited to see you" Julia beams as she scurries around the room tidying up the place.

Mia enters the room dragging her nanny into the room by her hand. "Easy Mia dear" says the old woman. "Julia love, what's the matter?"

Julia doesn't say a word but moves her eyes in the direction of Zoe sitting on the sofa. The old woman turns her head to see what her daughter is looking at. The old woman pauses for a moment and then says "that's not my little Zoe who became a doctor, is it?"

"Hey mum" Zoe says as she gets off the sofa to give her mum a huge hug. A few moments later Zoe begins to feel wetness on her blouse as she pulls away from her mum. "Hey mum, please don't cry. You'll set me off and I don't think I have the energy anymore."

"Oh Zoe pet I'm just so happy to see you. I don't know how long it's been. I've missed you" sobs Elizabeth.

Crying comes from the corner of the room that distracts and interrupts Zoe and Elizabeth's reunion. Julia walks towards the playpen. "What's wrong Callum? Your nanny scaring ya? Or are you hungry? Come here" Julia says as she lifts baby Callum out of his playpen.

"Zoe this is your nephew, Callum" Julia says as she lifts Callums hand and waves it at Zoe. Zoe waves back at Callum and a little smile creeps onto his face. "And this is your niece Mia who you meet earlier. Mia, say hi to your Auntie Zoe."

"Hi Auntie Zoe" Mia says as she walks towards Zoe and hugs her legs.

"Hey Mia! You've gotten so tall. I remember when you were a tiny baby."

"Really? I don't remember you" Mia says confused as Zoe, Julia and Elizabeth all laugh.

"So Zoe, why do you grace us with your presence at this time in the morning" Elizabeth says.

"Yeah, seeing as we haven't seen ya in years" Julia butts in.

"I know I should have stayed in touch more. I'm sorry. I mean looked at what I've missed out on" Zoe says looking at her beautiful niece and nephew. "A lot of stuff has happened recently and I just needed to get away from it all."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come home. Julia put the kettle on, Zoe looks parched." Elizabeth leads Zoe back over to the sofa as they begin to catch up while Mia and Callum sit on the floor watching Peppa Pig. A couple of minutes later Julia returns with 3 cups of coffee.

"So what have I missed? I want all the details. Any sexy, rich doctors at that hospital of yours? Send them my way please" Julia winks cheekily.

"Julia" Elizabeth scolds. "Either listen and let Zoe talk or feed your children."

"Ok, ok. Who all wants toast?" Julia asks.

"Me, me, me" Mia says jumping around the room with her hand in the air.

"Mum, Zoe?" Julia asks.

"Yes please, Julia love" Elizabeth says while Zoe just nods her head in agreement. Just then a doorbell rings. Elizabeth and Julia look at each other.

"Julia love, I'll help you with that toast. Zoe be a dear and answer the door" Elizabeth orders her daughter.

Zoe looks at them both suspiciously but gets up to answer the door. As Zoe exits the room Julia and Elizabeth follow behind her quietly to watch from the doorway. Zoe opens the door to be faced with a familiar dark haired woman.

The woman standing outside holding 2 toddlers on her hips looks at Zoe confused whilst another kid runs right past Zoe and into the house.

"Zoe" the woman says warily.

"The one and only" replies Zoe.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."

"Would you like to come inside Karen?" Zoe laughs at her sisters' expression from seeing her standing in front of her.

Karen walks inside to the front room and places her toddlers in the playpen. "Carson, come here pet" Karen says as a dark haired boy walks away from the TV to his mum. "Carson, this is your Auntie Zoe. She's a doctor" Karen smiles at her son. "Zoe, this is Carson."

"Hi Carson! Nice to meet you" Zoe smiles and then laughs as Carson looks at her and then walks back over to the TV.

"I feel so bad. I should have brought them all presents or something to become their favourite aunt. I've missed some much" Zoe says trying to hold back her tears.

"Come here" Karen says as Zoe walks towards her to receive a comforting hug. When they break apart Karen whispers in Zoes ear "Dream on, I'm the favourite aunt round here. Isn't that right Mia?"

Mia looks at both her auntie and then runs over to join Carson watching TV.

"Rejected much" Zoe laughs. "Who are those 2 little gems over there" Zoe says as she points towards the playpen.

"They are Amelia and Isabella, my little angels. 15 hours in labour but so worth it. I'd really love to catch up but I have to go to work. Court starts at nine."

"You going to be working late today then?" Julia asks.

"Hopefully not though if I am then Ethan will come by to collect them" replies Karen.

"Make sure you're not. We're going out tonight. All 3 of us" Julia beams.

"Awww Julia I don't know. I have to head back to Holby later. I've work tomorrow" Zoe says quickly.

"Pull a sickie, stay longer. We've missed you Zoe" Julia smiles eagerly.

"Well before yous head out let me cook a big family dinner for Zoe coming home" Elizabeth says proudly as Zoe blushes.

"Julia, text me the details, I really have to go now. Zoe great seeing you and you're looking well. Bye Carson. Bye Amelia. Bye Isabella. Bye Mum" Karen recites as she swiftly exits the house and zooms away into town in her Porsche jeep.

"Karen's done well for herself" says Zoe.

"All my girls have" Elizabeth says humbly. "Right breakfast for my little darlings."

Zoe reaches into her bag to check her phone. 4 missed calls from the ED. Zoe walks into the hallway to ring the hospital.

"Hello Holby City ED, how can I help" Noel says politely.

"Noel, it's me Zoe."

"Ah Zo. How's things" Noel replies.

"The usual. You called?"

"Oh yes. That was Mr Jordan. He needed you to cover for him today but he's found a locum just now. Oh I better go he's coming over. Enjoy Liverpool"

"Is that Zoe?" Nick says sternly.

"Emm..."

"Give me the phone." Noel quickly hands the phone to Nick.

"Zoe, hold on I'll take this in my office." Nick places the phone down and presses a button. He then hurried towards his office to continue his phone call with Zoe.

"Zoe you still there?"Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Zoe what are you doing in Liverpool? I needed you to cover me today."

"I thought I'd visit my family on my day off" Zoe replies bluntly.

"Are you still coming tomorrow?"Nick asks tensely.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in years."

"Zoe it's my wedding day. I'll give you a week off after just please be with us to celebrate tomorrow."

"I'll try. I have to go. Bye" Zoe said quickly as she ended the call before she had a chance to cry down the phone to Nick.

Elizabeth stands at the doorway staring at her daughter silently crying to herself.

"Here love" Elizabeth says as she pulls a hankie from her pocket and gives it to Zoe.

* * *

_That was pure cheese. Sorry it's so bad. I'll make sure the next update is better :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry totally forgot to say that I introduced Zoes family at the start of the other chapter but then I guessed you figured it out from your reviews. Thanks again everyone for your lovely, wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them :) Here's the next chapter. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy, Anna x_

* * *

"Come on back into the living room for a chat" Elizabeth says with her arm round Zoes shoulder ushering her into the living room and onto the sofa. "So are you going to tell me what this all about? Is it the reason you've came home?" Elizabeth says as she dries Zoes tears with the sleeve of her cardigan. Zoe nods her head in agreement to both of her mother's questions. "Will I put the kettle on?" Elizabeth asks kindly. Zoe nods her head again as she blows her nose with the tissue.

5 minutes later Elizabeth and Julia appear from the kitchen with cups of coffee. "Mum filled me in. Amelia, Isabella and Callum are fine in the playpen for a while and Mia and Carson are happy watching TV so we're all ears" Julia says as she sits down on the sofa beside Zoe and her mum.

Zoe gladly takes the coffee cup from her mum and takes a large sip of the warm liquid. Zoe sighs. "Where to start eh?" Zoe says.

"Usually the starts best but I'll take any details" Julia says jokingly.

"For gods sake Julia can you be serious for once" Elizabeth scolds her daughter. "Carry on" Elizabeth tells Zoe.

Zoe laughs. "Ok, it's so stupid I don't even know why I'm crying. It's over my boss."

"Has he fired you? Has he tried anything on with you? I swear if he's done anything to you I'll kill him" Julia butts in again.

"Julia, be quiet" Elizabeth scolds her again. "You're boss is your boyfriend isn't he. Or partner whatever you young ones call them these days. Nick, that's his name. Am I right?" Elizabeth asks Zoe.

"Oh I've heard of this Nick. Really fit?" Julia says before Zoe gets a chance to answer.

"Yes, Nicks my boss but we're not together anymore" Zoe says correcting her mother.

"Awww pet, I'm sorry" Elizabeth says comforting Zoe.

"Sorry to hear that babes, he was proper eye candy" Julia says trying to lighten the mood. "At least he didn't knock ya up and leave ya to look after the baby alone" Julia continues looking over at Mia who's contently watching the TV with her cousin.

"No he didn't knock me up" Zoe tries to laugh "I can't have kids sure."

"Oh my god Zoe, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. Sorry I forgot" Julia says flustered as Elizabeth punches her on the arm.

"Julia, go and look after your son and check on your nieces. You are unbelievable sometimes" Elizabeth says shocked.

"Sorry, I know, major foot in mouth one that was. I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to hear the rest, so wait please" Julia says running off towards the playpen to her son.

"Right quickly, we've only a few minutes before she comes back" Elizabeth smiles at Zoe.

"Oh mum, he's getting married to someone else" Zoe bursts out.

"Not your Nick?" Elizabeth clarifies.

Zoe nods her head. "He's not my Nick though anymore" Zoe says as tears begin to fill he eyes once again. "Mum he's getting married tomorrow. He called there to ask was I still definitely coming to the wedding. I mean, how can I? His fiancée, Yvonne, blackmailed me saying to stay away and that she has friends in very high places. She's a police officer so I'm pretty sure she could initiate anything" Zoe finishes quickly to a gobsmacked Elizabeth.

"Julia, get back in here now" Elizabeth shouts. Julia runs into the room with Amelia on her hip.

"What? What mum? What's wrong?" Julia says confused.

"Tell you sister what this bitch has said to you" says Elizabeth angrily.

"Well I'll have to tell her the whole story and it was probably because she caught us kissing so I can understand her banning me" Zoe replies.

"Just tell her what you told me and then you can fill in the blanks" Elizabeth responds.

Julia stands in the doorway bouncing baby Amelia on her hip. "I told mum when you were out that Nicks getting married tomorrow and he called there to ask was I still going tomorrow."

"Noooooo" Julia exclaims.

"Yes and it gets better" Elizabeth says to Julia who walks into the living room and sits on the other sofa facing Zoe.

"Well his fiancée, Yvonne left me a voicemail saying I'm not welcome at the wedding and that she has friends in very high places. She's a police officer. Anyway I think she said this cause she caught me and Nick kissing one night when we were on a double date. Oh and that night she asked me to be her bridesmaid which I'm clearly not anymore."

"God Zoe that's an awful lot of drama. No wonder you've came home to get away from it all. That cheeky bitch! Who does she think she is? Does Nick know what she's said to you?" Julia says exasperated.

"No, he loves her and I couldn't ruin his big day for him. I've already ruined his life once, so he deserves some happiness" Zoe says sadly.

"Well love I'll tell you this that woman doesn't sound very nice and I don't think Nick will be happy if that's what he's marrying" Elizabeth says shrewdly. "It's clear he still loves you if he kissed you when he's meant to be happily in love with this woman and if he wants you at the wedding then I think it's a shout for help on his part. Like he's wanting you to stop it" Elizabeth says to Zoe who silently assesses her words.

"Oh like Rachel did in Friends" Julia pipes up.

"You think he wants me to stop his wedding" Zoe asks to clarify.

"Maybe" Elizabeth replies, not so sure now.

"I dunno. If he doesn't want to marry her he could just stop it himself" says Zoe.

"Not if she's talked to him the way she talked to you" Julia replies.

"You think?" Zoe asks.

"Yeah" Julia says a little louder than she wanted startling Amelia who begins to cry. "Oh dear. Ssshhhh. It's ok. Auntie Julia didn't mean it" Julia says bouncing Amelia on her knee to soothe the baby but to no avail. "Do ya want to go to your Auntie Zoe" Julia asks Amelia as she hands Amelia to Zoe who looks alarmed to have a baby shoved in her face. Zoe finally takes Amelia and sets her on her knee staring into her big brown eyes. Instantly Amelia stops crying.

"Hey she must like you" Julia points out.

"It's Zoes great doctors touch" Elizabeth says proudly as Zoe blushes.

"Great, then you can feed her. She's an absolute nightmare. Karen's here at least 3 times a week cause we can't get her to eat. She's such a mummy's girl" says Julia. "Oh we'll need to fill in Karen about this bitch. She may be able to help with your whole blackmailing situation" Julia continues.

"No I just want to forget about it" Zoe says bluntly trying to end the conversation as she begins to make baby talk with Amelia.

"Zoe you can't let this woman talk to you like that. We're helping you get your man back" Julia says boldly with Elizabeth nodding in agreement.

"How? You want me to storm the wedding and beg on my hands and knees to Nick not to marry Yvonne. I don't think so" Zoe replies slightly irritated.

"No, not like that! You don't want to look the desperate and jealous one. You're going to attend the wedding though. I haven't got a rough idea of what we'll do but I'll think of something. Give me time."

"Well you've only got till tomorrow morning, so get thinking" Zoe says bouncing Amelia on her knee. "You are such a cutie. I might just take you home with me, seeing as your mummy has another 2 kids, she won't miss you" Zoe smiles whilst Elizabeth and Julia laugh.

"Your sister would have your head on a plate if you did that to her" Elizabeth warns "she adores them children."

"I'll happily give you Callum" Julia jokes.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass" Zoe says awkwardly.

"Speaking of Callum, I think its lunchtime for my little darlings" Elizabeth says as she strokes Amelia's chin and heads into the kitchen to start cooking her grandchildren and children's lunch.

"Zoe, you'll be ok. I still can't believe her though. Rude cow! Well she's going to face the wrath of the Hanna sisters. We'll have your back" Julia winks at Zoe as she goes into the front room to check on the kids whilst Zoe is left with Amelia on her knee.

* * *

_Hope you liked :) So what are the Hanna sisters going to do?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Am I spoiling yous or what, 2 chapters in one day. I was in the mood so just decided to continue writing. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy, Anna xx_

* * *

"Unfortunately Julia there's nothing I can do to someone saying they have friends in high places. Could mean anything! God I say it often enough to get my own way sometimes. Only if something actually happens and we can prove it's down to her, then I can do something" Karen says to Julia along with Zoe and Elizabeth who are listening to their conversation.

"I don't even know the woman and she maddens me. Talking to our Zobo like that. Right, you's ready yet?" Julia asks everyone.

"Yes, I've got my overnight bag sorted" Elizabeth says to her daughters.

"And Ethan's ready with the kids in the car. We'll follow you down" Karen says to Zoe.

"Yous seriously all don't have to come" Zoe says embarrassed.

"Course we do. I'm gonna beat that woman black and blue if I get the chance" Karen says.

"And I'll help" Julia adds.

"I love yous so much. You know that. I can't believe I haven't kept in touch enough" Zoe says as she begins to feel tears in her eyes.

"Awww no. Save them tears for tomorrow. I want you howling at that ceremony. Disrupt things for at least a few seconds. That'll really irritate her. I'll be on Google on the way down researching ways to stop a wedding" Julia says to Zoe whilst embraced in a comforting hug.

"Ok, let's head to Holby" Zoe says as she holds her car key in the air and walks out the front door towards her mini. Elizabeth, Julia, Mia and Callum travel in Zoes mini, while Karen, her husband Ethan and their kids Carson, Amelia and Isabella travel in their Porsche jeep following closely behind Zoe.

Nearly 4 hours later and the Hanna clan arrive in Holby. Zoe helps her sister out of the back of her mini when they arrive at her apartment and then walks up to her front door to open it and welcome her family into her home.

"Excuse the mess" Zoe says as everyone enters and squeezes into the living room. Ethan pulls a few extra chairs in from the kitchen. "Clearly wasn't expecting the whole family to travel back down with me."

"Like that would have made you tidy the place up" Julia says sarcastically.

Zoe laughs. "Probably not! You know me too well."

"Who's all for tea" Elizabeth asks getting up and wandering into Zoes kitchen.

"Mum, I'll do that. You don't know where anything is" Zoe interrupts and danders into the kitchen after her.

"We better not mum. We're gonna head to the Premier Inn down the road and get the kids ready for bed. They're knackered" Karen shouts from the living room.

"I'm so sorry that there's not enough room Karen" Zoe apologises again.

"Awwwk no it's not your fault. Sure as you said you weren't expecting us all, so don't worry about it" Karen replies.

"Julia, see ya tomorrow. Keep me up to date with the plans. If I think of anything I'll text ya."

"Will do sis. See you later. Bye kids. Bye Ethan" Julia says as she waves goodbye to them from the front door.

"I better get Callum settled down for bed" Julia says to Zoe.

"Yes, I'll show you to the spare bedroom" Zoe says as they both walk upstairs.

"How do you feel about kidnapping?" Julia questions Zoe.

"What!" Zoe exclaims in disbelief.

"Well I could either kidnap Nick or that bitch so that the wedding can't happen" Julia says seriously.

"I'm going to take that as a joke even though I know you were being serious. Please nothing too drastic that could get you arrested. Don't forget she's in the police force."

"Oh flip, I forgot about that. God I'll have to watch myself. She might have her sniffer dogs out after me if that's the case."

"Yeah, that's why I'm warning you. Anyway here's the spare bedroom. You are the first guests at Hotel Zoe. Please enjoy your stay and ask if you require anything" Zoe laughs.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, just need to get this wee man in his jammies" Julia says as she places Callum down on the bed and start getting him ready for bed.

Zoe heads into her bedroom and checks her house phone for any messages. "Surprise, surprise" Zoe mutters as she has 2 from the ED, both from Noel, checking if she could work an extra shift today and cover for Nick. Zoe pressed number 3 on her phone to delete the messages.

"Message deleted" the phone woman said as Zoe deleted the messages of her phone. Zoe then pulled her phone from her jeans pocketed and decided to ring Linda. After a few rings Linda answers the phone.

"Hello" Linda answers.

"Hey Linda! It's me" Zoe says as she got an unfamiliar welcome from Linda.

"I know. Hold on a minute" Linda replies. Zoe waits in silence for a moment until Linda returns to the phone. "Sorry about that. I'm with Yvonne and now I'm in the bathroom. Feel free to talk" Linda says as she rummages through Nick and Yvonnes bathroom.

"Why are you with her" Zoe asks hurt.

"Emmm, have you forgot. You volutennetered me to be her bridesmaid along with you but then you chickened out so I'm here outta duty helping her out cause she's getting married tommorrow. Not that I want to. Oh, how's Liverpool?"

"Aww don't remind me. I'm home actually, with the whole family. Told my mum and sisters about her and they weren't having any of it. Our Julia wants me to do a Rachel out of Friends while Karen wants to kill her" Zoe replies bluntly.

"Well she'll have to get in the queue. She's doing my head in. I dunno were he got her from but she's as boring as... Well whatever is the most boring thing on earth Yvonne beats it hands down."

Zoe laughs down the phone. "Where's Nick then if yous are in the apartment? Unlucky for the bride and groom to see each other."

"He's at the hotel down the road I think. Billy no mates can't crash at anyones house" Linda chuckles.

"Not the Premier Inn?" Zoe asks to clarify.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"That's where Karen and her lot are staying tonight. Thank goodness she has no idea what he looks like. I'm pretty sure she'd have some words to say to him and not the politest."

"Nothing that he doesn't deserve" Linda replies.

"That's true. Here I've got to go. I think my mum has just managed to burn toast. Well I hope it's only toast because I can hear the smoke alarm from downstairs. Have fun and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. Bye" Zoe says trying to end the call.

"Ok, see you tomorrow. See ya" Linda replies as they both hang up.

Zoe heads into the bathroom and reapplies her makeup. 5 minutes later she heads downstairs to see the mess her mum has managed to create.

"Sorry love, Mia distracted me and the toast cooked a little longer than I wanted" Elizabeth says embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll head out and get us something to eat. Feel free to take anything from the fridge or cupboards while I'm away" Zoe says as she walks towards the front door.

"Also make yourselves at home" Zoe shouts before she finally leaves the house and starts the engine to her mini to take her into the centre of Holby.

* * *

_That was a bit of a filler. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Anna x_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks everyone for the lovely kind reviews. Carly you were right Zoe heads to the Premier Inn :) As usual all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy Anna x_

* * *

Zoe pulls up in the Premier Inn car park. She sits for a minute thinking about what made her drive there. Zoe eventually gets out of her mini and walks towards the main entrance. Zoe presses a bell at reception and waits for the receptionist to appear.

"Hello, how may I help?" said the polite receptionist from behind the desk.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could tell me what number Mr Nick Jordan is staying in?" Zoe asked confidently.

"I'm sorry madam, I don't think I can disclose that information to you" replied the receptionist.

"No I understand. I just needed to see my fiancé before tomorrow. He's not answering my calls and clearly hasn't told me which number he's staying at so that we can't see each other but this is important so I really need to know which number he's in" Zoe says as she pushes a folded tenner in the direction of the receptionist.

The receptionists' eyes light up in delight and she quickly grabs the tenner from the desk.

"I'll see what I can do" replied the now gladly to help receptionist. A few seconds later the receptionist speaks again after typing quickly at her keyboard and looking at her computer screen. "Right it says here that a Mr Nicolo Jordan booked in tonight at 7.48 and is staying tonight only in room 148."

"Great, thank you very much" smiled Zoe as she headed towards the lift.

"No problem. Good luck for tomorrow" shouted the receptionist after her.

Zoe entered the lift and pressed 1 for the first floor. A few moments later Zoe arrived on the first floor and she exited the lift. Standing in the hallway Zoe turns right and searches for room 148. Near the end of the hall Zoe finally finds room 148. Zoe takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Zoe stands and waits for what seems like an eternity but at long last the door opens.

"Zoe" Nick exclaims in glee.

"Nick" Zoe replies a little less enthusiastic.

"I wasn't expecting you" Nick replies confused.

"I know" Zoe snorts stating the obvious.

"Come in. I'm glad to see you. I thought you'd still be in Liverpool."

Zoe walks into the hotel room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'd probably still be in Liverpool if I had the chance" Zoe says shyly.

"What" Nick says confused standing in front of Zoe.

"My family coaxed me into coming back home tonight."

"Why?" Nick asks completely clueless.

"Because I didn't want to go to your wedding tomorrow" Zoe replies honestly.

Nick stands back a little shocked at Zoes confession. "You're coming now though?" Nick asks to verify.

"Well I don't know if I'll be welcome" Zoe replies boldly.

"Course you are. I really want you there" Nick replies sharply.

"Well Yvonne doesn't."

"Not this again."

"Not what again?" Zoe asks angry at Nicks tone towards her.

"You thinking Yvonne hates you. She's just a little intimidated, that's all."

"Really" Zoe replies as she raises her eyebrow. "That's what you think. Well I got a voicemail from her the other day and I'd say she's any but intimidated by me, more the other way around!" Zoe hokes her phone out of her bag and plays the voicemail to Nick on loudspeaker.

Nick sits down on the bed beside Zoe in total disbelief at what he was hearing. The message finishes and Zoe ends the call. An awkward silence occurs for a few moments before Nick gains his voice to speak.

"Zoe, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I.. I.." Nick stutters still in a state of shock.

"Nick it's not your fault, don't apologise. Now at least you know why I didn't want to go. Well that's one of the reasons but my sister Julia's coming with me tomorrow so I'll be there to support you if you still want."

"I don't know what I want anymore" Nick replies simply as he lies back onto the bed.

"Nick you're going to have to choose. And soon" Zoe says as she crawls over to Nick to join him on the bed resting her head on his chest. They lie like this, silent for a while with Nick running his hand through Zoes hair. Eventually they both drift off to sleep, peaceful in each other's embrace.

Nick and Zoe are woken from their sleep by the sound of Zoes phone ringing. Zoe jumps up of the bed and answers it immediately.

"Hello" Zoe says a little hazy still half asleep.

"Oh god, Zoe love you're ok. I thought you were only gonna be half an hour. I was worried sick that something happened to you. It's near 3 in the morning and you haven't come home yet. Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Yes mum I'm fine, lost track of time a little. I'll be home soon. Don't worry, go to bed."

"Right ok I'll go now. I was just really worried you did something stupid. Bye pet" Elizabeth yawns down the phone and ends the calls instantly.

"Sorry, that was my mum. Worried I hadn't come home. Was only going out for a loaf of bread but ended up here. I'm sorry I'm gonna go now" Zoe says stumbling around for her bag, coat and shoes.

"No, don't go" Nick whispers.

"Why?" Zoe mutters.

"Because I know what I want now."

"And that is?" Zoe questions.

"You!"

"What?" Zoe says wanting clarification.

"I want you Zoe. I miss you and I still love you. Clearly it's obvious if I spend the night before my wedding thinking about you and spending the night with you. I can't do this. Get married to Yvonne tomorrow. My heart belongs to you. It always has, even when we've been apart."

"Oh Nick" Zoe mumbles as a tear begins to trickle down her cheek. "I love you too. Probably even more since we've been apart and I didn't think it was possible."

Nick wipes away Zoes tear with the pad of his thumb and takes her into his arms. Wrapped in each other's arms Nick whispers into Zoes ear "Marry me tomorrow."

Zoe stands back looking at a serious Nick. "What" is all she managed to say.

"I said marry me tomorrow."

"Nick your set to marry Yvonne tomorrow. You can't marry me too. That's bigamy."

"Zoe, I know what bigamy is. I'm not going to marry Yvonne tomorrow. I want to marry you. So?"

"Nick, this is an awful lot to take in. Firstly, not the proposal I expected at all. And well I'd like to think about it. I seriously have to go my mother's worried sick."

"Zoe" Nick shouts as Zoe exits the room and rushes down the hall. Down the corridor and out of sight Zoe pulls out her phone and rings Karen. Karen picks up on the fifth ring.

"Karen" Zoe says down the phone frantically.

"Zoe, it's 3 in the morning. And you've woken Isabella, cheers for that. What do you want?" Karen replies less than impressed to be woken up.

"What's your room number?"

"Emmm... 126 I think. Why?"

"I'll be there in a minute" Zoe says as she ends the call abruptly and storms down the hall to Karen's room. Zoe knocks quietly as not to waken Ethan, Carson or Amelia but loud enough so that Karen can hear to answer.

"Zoe, what are you doing her" Karen says as she opens the door to Zoe who walks in.

"I was here seeing Nick and I let him listen to the voicemail. He knew nothing about it which I figured but seemed hurt about what she did. He then said some things and said he didn't know what he wanted. We laid back on the bed and fell asleep. Then mum rang wondering where I was so woke us up. I was about to leave when he told me he wanted me and that he missed me and that he still loved me."

"Aww Zoe that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you" Karen smiled happily bouncing Isabella on her hip.

"Yeah, that wasn't all" Zoe replied.

"What? I thought this was what you wanted. Him back" Karen says confused.

"I do. I do. I said I missed him and I loved him too. But then he asked me to marry him tomorrow instead. He doesn't want to marry Yvonne. He wants to marry me. Oh Karen I'm so confused. What should I do?" Zoe says in a panic pacing up and down the room.

"Don't ask me, it's your decision. Maybe ring Julia she's better at this stuff than me. All I'll say is follow your heart and make sure that whatever you choose will make you truly happy."

"Thanks. I better ring and tell them I'm running a little late. I need a drink" Zoe says still a little surprised from Nick's declaration,

Karen laughs. "God you haven't changed. I'll join you. There's bound to be a bar downstairs. I'll ring Julia and tell her to get down here. I told her I'd keep her up to date and I don't think she'd be happy if I kept this wee beauty from her."

"Well I'm glad someone's finding this funny. It's serious" Zoe replies bluntly.

"I know, that's why I'm not letting you get drunk and do something you may regret. So give me your phone and I'll get changed and well head to the bar for one drink and one drink only."

Zoe hands her phone to Karen after she calls Julia to meet them at the hotel bar. 5 minutes later the sisters leave the room and head downstairs to the hotel bar.

* * *

_That was probably way out of character for everyone. Sorry :S Hope it was ok. I'll update soon A x_


	20. Chapter 20

_Oh my word. Sorry for the longest update ever. My life has been so busy. Went on holiday with my girls to Spain and then found out I'm going to university so hadn't much time to write. But my life's turned back to boring normal so I found a little time to update again. I'm so sorry again for the wait. I hope this makes up for it. All mistakes are mine :S Enjoy it Anna xox_

* * *

"Zoe. Karen" Julia pants as she staggers through the lobby door of the hotel. "Yous aware it's near 4 in the morning" Julia states in her thick Liverpudlian accent.

"We weren't disturbing you from your beauty sleep were we" Karen giggled from the bar stool.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yous were. Our Callum's a right handful if yous weren't aware."

"Sorry" Zoe murmurs looking a bit guilty.

"It's fine. Now can someone buy me a drink and tell me why I'm standing here in my nightie at 4 in the morning" Julia said looking less than impressed with bed head hair.

"The floors all yours Zo" Karen stated simply as she attracted the barman over to fix Julia with a drink.

"Take a seat sis. Now where to start" Zoe said looking at her hands.

"The start's usually best. What happened when you were meant to get us some bread and milk" Julia asked rolling her eyes at Karen.

"I came here clearly" Zoe replied sarcastically in response to Julias roll of the eyes.

"And..."

"And I went to see Nick" Zoe continued.

"Yes, I knew it" Julia said as she fist pumped the air. "Mum owes me a fiver. She actually thought something god awful had happened to you but I knew better. So go on. What happened? Did he do the nasty the day before his wedding?"

Zoe let out a burst of laughter nearly spilling her drink over Julia.

"Julia, give the man a bit more respect than that please" Zoe said appalled at what she had just heard.

"Sorry. Zoe, hurry up. You take forever to tell a story."

"Ok. Ok. I let him listen to the voicemail and he had no idea. I actually felt sorry for him that he thought he was marrying an honest, kind person, when really he wasn't. He then said he didn't know what he wanted to do anymore. I saw his heart break in front of me and he's always been a strong man. It broke my heart and I felt so guilty causing him all this pain again. We just lay on his bed for a while until we both drifted off to sleep."

For once in her life Julia was speechless. Karen handed her a vodka and coke and she kindly accepted it and took a few sips.

"Mum rang wondering where I was and this woke up both up. I said I was going to get back to yous when he told me not to go. I asked why, confused and he said he knew he wanted me. He said he still loved me and wanted me back."

"Way to go Zoe. I knew you'd get your man" Julia butted in.

"That's not all" Karen piped up.

"There can't be more" Julia said in disbelief.

Karen nodded with a massive grin on her face.

"He asked me to marry him tomorrow. Instead of Yvonne! I didn't know what to say and I just ran down the hall to Karens room. So what should I do?" Zoe asked Julia.

"I'm not making this decision for you. If you're sitting here with us instead of with him then maybe your having doubts but you also came here to visit him tonight for a reason" Julia stated simply.

"Nice words of advice. I really wanted a yes or no answer. Yes Zoe, go marry the man of your dreams or no Zoe he's marrying Yvonne tomorrow, let him be" Zoe said exasperated.

"I think you kind of answered your own question there Zo" Karen replied simply.

"What?!"

"Well he said he wanted to marry you not Yvonne so therefore you can marry the man of your dreams as he won't be marrying Yvonne. Zoe, I'm telling you go and marry that sex god tomorrow. Don't tell Ethan I said that mind. Go be happy" Karen smiled at her younger sister as she ushered her off the bar stool in the direction of the lift.

"We wanna be bridesmaids" Julia shouted after her.

"I'll keep that in mind" Zoe winked as she walked into the lift and pressed the button to take her to Nick's hotel room. Zoe walked what seemed the longest walk ever down the hall and stopped outside room 148. Zoe took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Almost instantly the door sprung open and Nick stood in the doorway staring at Zoe with tears in his eyes but a slight smile tugged at his lips at the sight of Zoe.

"Yes" Zoe said simply.

Nick looked at Zoe quizzically before speaking. "I don't want a guilt or pity yes. I know I was hasty so I understand if you say no."

"It's not guilt or pity. I said yes because I meant yes. Nick I will marry you tomorrow because I love you and want to be with you."

Nick wrapped his arms round Zoe and brought her close to his chest. He sniffed her haired as he wiped his tears away in her head. Nick finally spoke. "Thank you." This response made Zoe laugh and in turn, Zoes laugh made Nick laugh.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow" Zoe spoke after a few moments of quietness. "Oh my word, I don't even have a dress" Zoe continued in shock. "And Julia and Karen don't even have any bridesmaid dresses." Then Zoe let out a massive gasp. "Have you told Yvonne you're not marrying her yet? What are people going to think of me? I can't get married tomorrow. This was Yvonne's dream not mine. I'm sorry Nick" Zoe finished as she turned to leave and walk back down the hall.

Nick grabbed Zoe by the arm and dragged her into the room. "Zo, I'm sorry. I'm so insensitive. I was just so eager to marry you but I should have thought. I'll give you all the time and money in the world to plan our wedding, as long as we get married. Leave Yvonne and anyone else to me. Don't worry about a thing" Nick beamed at Zoe as he looked like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Well if you're still eager I could organise something for the weekend" Zoe beamed right back at Nick. "My sisters will have a field day."

"You sure" Nick asked to confirm.

"Yeah" Zoe smiled as Nick lifted her up in his arms and swung her around.

"You've seriously made me the happiest man alive."

"I'd like to hope so. I'm quite a catch" Zoe winked down at Nick as he laid her down on the bed in order to spend the night with her.

* * *

_I know the end was way out of character, so sorry. I'll try and get an update in the next couple of days. Anna xx_


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone back with another update. Thanks to Carlykinz, BUTTONS10 and infinityandbeyond1 for your lovely, kind reviews. Starry Skies Up Above thanks for all your individual reviews on nearly each chapter. I took on board what you said and hopefully this chapter is better. The bits in italics are Nicks thoughts. All mistakes are mine and the characters belong to the BBC.

* * *

Nick and Zoe are abruptly woken up from their sleep from the wakeup call provided by the hotel. Nick gets up to answer the phone. "Sorry Zo forgot I had that set."

"Typical Nick Jordan" Zoe grunts as she rolls over onto her other side to see a clock. "It's only six forty five in the morning."

"I know but I was supposed to be getting married to Yvonne this morning so I didn't want to be late. Speaking of Yvonne, I need to go and see her before she starts getting ready. Don't miss me too much" Nick says as he bends down and kisses Zoe on her head as he exits the hotel room.

"Good luck" Zoe shouts as Nick leaves and Zoe goes back to sleep.

After getting a taxi, Nick arrives at his apartment shortly after 7. Putting his key in the door, he enters the apartment and finds Linda standing in his kitchen.

"Alright Nick, fancy seeing you here. You know it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day."

"Yes I'm fully aware of that Linda, thank you. If you wouldn't mind, could you please give me and Yvonne a few minutes to speak."

"Em, yes certainly. I'll just head into the... bathroom" Linda stutters as she lifts her cup of coffee and phone and heads into the bathroom not closely the door fully so that she can listen in.

Nick finds Yvonne in his bedroom, looking like she has just come out of the shower.

"Oh my word Nick" Yvonne exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I'm just about to get ready for the happiest day of my life. Also its bad luck to see me right now" Yvonne pouted at Nick.

"No it really can't" Nick simply stated.

Linda already had her phone out to text Zoe.

**'OMG Zo, Nicks here and he desperately needed to talk to Yvonne. I'm trying to listen but he closed the door :( xox'**

Zoes phone buzzed on the bedside table. With a groan Zoe moved over to reach it and read her newly received text. Instantly Zoe typed a reply.

**'I know. He's there to break things off with Yvonne. We spent the night together and decided were going to give things another go. He asked me to marry him today instead of Yvonne but I needed more time. Hopefully sometime this week though :) I want to catch up on my beauty sleep so stop texting me Z xx'** Zoe then threw her phone across the room and fell back to sleep.

When Linda received Zoes text she squealed in delight but then remembered that Nick and Yvonne could hear her so she shoved a towel in her mouth to quiet her down.

"Yvonne I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" Yvonne asked confused.

"We can't get married today."

"Why not? Did something happen? Are you ok?" Yvonne asked more worried now.

"Nothing happened and I'm fine" Nick replied.

"Well then why can't we get married?"

"I've just realised what life is going to be like with you, full of dishonesty and I don't want to live like that. Zoe let me listen to the voicemail you sent her."

"Nick I really didn't mean it. I was just..." Yvonne stammered as tears began to fall down her face.

"Jealous? Scared? Over-protective? Intimidated? I understand. Zoe and I have a very close relationship and that was probably because we still loved each other. I can't apologise enough for what I'm about to do to you but I'm so sorry. It just wouldn't have worked and I'll happily tell people it was me that decided to break things off. That I cheated."

Not being able to hear anything Linda walks into the living room to try and hear something as Nick and Yvonne are in the bedroom so she wouldn't be interrupting anything. Yvonne reached for the closest thing to her which happened to be a hairbrush. Angrily she chucked it in Nicks direction and Nick just about managed to dodge the object. Hearing a bang Linda smiled to herself as she knew know she could hear better.

"Ok I know you're angry but there's no need to start throwing things."

"There's every need to start throwing things. You've just ruined my life. Well I'm going to ruin yours. I'm pregnant."

Hearing this Linda near dropped her phone in a panic as she tried to text Zoe her newly found gossip.

**'Shit she's dropped a massive bombshell on him now. Zoe she's claiming to be pregnant :O I'm so sorry xox'**

Nick stood there in complete and utter shock. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I was going to tell you tonight in the honeymoon suite. Make today as memorable as possible. Today will still be memorable but for different reasons" Yvonne hissed back at him.

"We'll need to get you to an obstetrician to get checked out and find how far along you are."

"Don't go all doctor mode on me. You said how you feel so don't let a baby change your decision. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Yvonne, don't be like that. If I had of known"

Yvonne cut Nicks sentence short. "You wouldn't have broken things off with me and not stopped our wedding. Make your bloody mind up. I have and I'm going to do this on my own. So go back to Zoe and leave me alone. I'll be out of here by the end of the day" Yvonne screams as she heads back into the bathroom.

"I want to be a part of our baby's life. You can't stop me. I have a right" Nick whispered through the bathroom door and walked out of his bedroom into the living room to be faced by Linda sitting on the sofa typing furiously on her phone.

"Look after her please" Nick said to Linda as he left his apartment. Nick wandered out of the main building and headed to the nearest off licence. When he reached the WineMark he realised the shop was shut as it was only eight o'clock in the morning. Nick pushed the shutters of the shop with his hands in frustration. He then decided to head to the nearest Asda and get some alcohol from there. In Asda, Nick grabs the first bottle of whiskey he sees and heads to the till. He pulls out a twenty pound note from his wallet and throws it at the shop assistant and leaves the shop before the shop assistant can produce him with his change. Nick spots a bench a few hundred metres from the shop and sits down to drink his whiskey. At first Nick screws up his face at how foul the drink tastes but after a few mouthfuls he begins to enjoy it as he slowly forgets his recent revelations.

10 minutes later a tipsy Nick looks at his near empty whiskey bottle and mutters to himself "I need another drink." Getting up from the bench Nick makes his way back to Asda. This time at the alcohol section Nick pondered over what drink to choose. Nick thought to himself. _'Zoe always raves about vodka, let's see what all her fuss is about._' Nick lifts a bottle of vodka from the shelf and heads back to the till. Luckily he got a different shop assistant and he proceeded to do the same thing again as he produced another twenty from his wallet and threw it at the woman quickly as he exited the shop not waiting for his change.

Nick headed back to his bench as he opened up the bottle of vodka and downed as much as he possibly could. _'God, that's rough'_ Nick thought as he took another mouthful of his drink. _'How does Zoe drink that? Oh God, Zoe! How am I going to tell her Yvonne's pregnant. I can't hurt Zoe anymore. Aww man I need to tell everyone the weddings off for now.'_

Leaving his thoughts behind him and managing to get up off the bench, Nick staggers slowly making his way to the ED. Tumbling through the main entrance, Nick makes his way up to the reception desk.

"Mr Noel the receptionist" Nick says half laughing at himself.

"Mr J, are you drunk?" Noel asks worried.

"What do you think?" Nick replies stating the obvious.

"I don't really want to answer that" Noel replies a little more scared now.

"Mr Noel, will you help me make an announcement to everyone that works here. I'll just use the speaker thing you always use."

"Are you sure? I thought email or staff meetings was more your thing."

"This is important Noelllll" Nick slurs as Charlie and Big Mac enter the reception area.

"Mr Jordan, you alright mate" Big Mac says as he looks at Nick and then to Noel and then back to Nick. Noel does a drink jester with his hands to Big Mac and Charlie.

"Yeah, you don't say Noel. I can smell it off him from here. Let's get you into your office, hey" Charlie says trying to usher Nick towards his office. Nick stumbles into his chair leaning back fully.

"Is something wrong? You're supposed to be getting married in a few hours. Do you want me to ring Yvonne?"

"Noooooo" Nick shouts at Charlie. Charlie throws his hands up in defence. Nick realises Charlie meant no real wrong doing, so relaxed in his chair and decided to confide in the wise human being.

"Yvonne and I aren't getting married today. She's a liar and I'm a cheat. I want to be with Zoe" Nick smiled at the thought of her name. "Now though Yvonne's told me she's pregnant and I have to do the right thing, don't I?" Nick asks Charlie.

Charlie stands there dumbfounded at the mess his boss seems to have gotten himself in. "Nick you're a strong and kind man and deserve all the happiness you can get. I can't possibly tell you what to do but all I'm going to say is speak to Zoe. She's usually the only one that can get through to you" Charlie says looking sympathetically at Nick.

"Charlie I need to tell everyone the weddings off. Will you help me spread round the message?"

"Do I get a pay rise, as this isn't in my job description?"

"I'll think about it" Nick states as he muses over it for a moment.

Nick and Charlie leave Nicks office with Nick heading back out the ED entrance and Charlie making his way to the staffroom to tell the overly dressed doctors and nurses that the wedding is called off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :) and it wasn't too out of character :S Anna x


	22. Chapter 22

_I am sosososososo sorry about the long wait on the update. I've just been so busy trying to get everything organised for starting uni. A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed and thanks to everyone who's still reading and following this story. All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy. Anna._

* * *

"Tess" Charlie shouted as he spotted her leaving the staffroom.

"Look at you, looking all handsome in your suit" Tess beamed as she adjusted Charlies tie.

"Well it's going to waste. The wedding's not happening anymore."

"What?" Tess asked confused and shocked.

"I found Nick at reception drunk and he told me the weddings called off. I think Zoe's amongst the mess."

"Mess" Tess repeated as she raised her eyebrow.

"Don't ask. I just need to tell these ones that they won't be watching a wedding and more importantly letting their hair down at the reception."

Tess and Charlie walk into the staffroom to deliver the bad news.

"Charlie is everything ok?" Adam asked as he saw the worried look on Charlies face.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you back here again Adam, nice to see you and unfortunately no it's not. I'm sorry everyone but Mr Jordans wedding is called off. You're free to spend the day doing whatever it is you kids do these days."

"Can we still go to the reception for the free bar" Fletch chirruped up.

"That was the only reason I was planning on going" Noel added in.

"I honestly don't no. I'd believe not sorry gents."

Everyone lets out a massive sigh of disappointment.

"But I'll have a word with Mr Jordan and see what he says."

"Yes gramps, you're the man" shouted Jay as everyones spirits were lifted a little again.

Charlie left the staffroom in order to contact Nick and Adam very discreetly left the group to speak to Charlie.

"Charlie, what happened? I spoke to Nick last week and he seemed like a love sick puppy. Actually made me feel a little ill but he seemed happy so I agreed to be his best man. Why is the wedding called off now?" Adam asked concerned for his friend.

"What can I say? Zoe happened" Charlie replied.

"Oh" was all that Adam could manage at that particular point in time.

"Yes" Charlie simply stated.

"I should have guessed. So are they back together then or what?"

"That I do not know. Possibly."

"Possibly" Adam repeated in order to get more information from Charlie.

"Yes possibly. When Nick told Yvonne he wanted to end it she told him she was pregnant. He had a few drinks and landed up here drunk, still adamant that the wedding was off but he really wasn't sure what to do regarding his newly found out news. So I sent him to Zoe so that she could knock some sense into him. If that's who he wants to be with I'm sure by now they'll make it work."

"I'm sure you're right Charlie" Adam said as he slowly backed away from their conversation and headed out of the ED.

"I always am" Charlie shouted after him.

* * *

20 minutes later after his conversation with Charlie, Nick arrived back at the Premier Inn and slowly strolled back to his hotel room. Nick finally found his hotel key card in his wallet and let himself inside. As he entered he saw Zoe fast asleep so he quietly closed the door and took a seat by the window letting himself gather his thoughts and figure out what he was going to tell Zoe.

* * *

Adam pressed the open button on his car key and his Audi TT flashed as the doors unlocked for Adam to enter the car. Putting on his seatbelt Adam whizzed out of the car park and headed in the direction of Nicks apartment. Adam constantly flicked between radio stations as he was nervous about prying and meddling in Nicks relationship. Finally reaching his destination Adam got out of the car and walked into the apartment block. When Adam reached the door he took a deep breath and knocked loudly to be greeted by Linda.

"Hello Adam. Wasn't expecting you" Linda said.

"Likewise" Adam replied.

"Is Nick about?" Adam asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen him since this morning. I dunno if you heard but he called the wedding off. Poor Yvonne, though I was rooting for a Nick and Zoe reunion but it was awful the way he did it and now she's pregnant."

"Is Yvonne here?"

"Well yeah she's devastated though and beginning to pack."

Adam burst past Linda into the apartment to find Yvonne.

"And where do you think you're going?" Linda asked.

"To find Yvonne! With the timing and all it just seems too good to be true for my liking. I just want what's best for Nick."

"Fair enough, she's in the bedroom" Linda replied simply.

Adam walked into Nicks bedroom to find Yvonne sat on her knees beside the chest of drawers taking out various t-shirts.

"Yvonne" Adam said as he stood at the doorway watching her.

"Yes" replied Yvonne looking utterly baffled at the stranger lurking around the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Adam, Nicks best man. I heard what happened and I'm truly sorry. He seemed to be in pieces as he turned up at the hospital drunk."

"He's in pieces! He's just ruined the most important and happiest day of my life and everyone's concerned about him" Yvonne yelled.

"Nobody knows what to think right now as only Charlie and I are currently aware of your situation. I just came to tell you that if Nick finds out you lied about being pregnant he'll never forgive you or himself. A while back Zoe and him were engaged and going to have a baby though she lied and they just separated. They never spoke about what happened they just carried on with their jobs because they had to but they've never been the same since. Nick was so excited about becoming a father and then his dreams were shattered and I don't think anyone wants to see him go through that again. So I came here to ask you were you telling the truth when you said you were pregnant or did you lie to keep a hold of him?"

Yvonne looked down at the ground and knotted her fingers together with silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"It was the first thing that came into my head. I didn't know about what happened in his past or I might have reconsidered mentioning it. I never wanted to hurt him and I hope this doesn't."

Adam walked over and sat beside Yvonne putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. After a few minutes Adam decided to eventually speak.

"Here" he said as he handed her his hankie.

"Thanks" Yvonne sniffled.

"And here" Adam said again as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and found Nicks number.

"Do the right thing and tell him now before it gets too out of hand. I'll leave you to it" Adam said as he walked back out into the main living room.

"Well? How did it go?" Linda asked eagerly.

"She's not pregnant" Adam sighed.

"Yes" Linda squealed as she fisted pumped the air while Adam looked at her oddly.

"Sorry, I just know how long Zoe's been pining over Nick and now 'she's' no longer in the way" Linda said as she whispered the she bit as she didn't want Yvonne to hear.

"Oh god. I texted Zoe about her being pregnant. Oh I bet I've caused world war 3 between them now. I've ruined them before they've even started" Linda said as she began pacing the apartment.

"I think we've done enough meddling already so when Nick finds out the truth how about we let them sort it out themselves" Adam said as he walked over to the kitchen and filled up the kettle.


End file.
